Sisters' Pledge
by CrisDonoso95
Summary: Tres hermanas y una promesa: vengase, ser las chicas más calientes sin revelar su identidad hasta la graduación. ¿Que sucederá cuando los Cullen aparezcan? ¿Romperán la promesa y será felices? o ¿Cumplir su promesa y sufrir? ¿Y cuando se sepa la verdad?
1. Prologo

**_Dislaimer: _**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los cojo prestados y juego con ellos =)_

**_Summary: _**_Tres hermanas y una promesa: vengase, ser las chicas más calientes sin revelar su identidad hasta la graduación. ¿Que sucederá cuando los Cullen aparezcan? ¿Romper la promesa y ser felices? o ¿Cumplir su promesa y sufrir? ¿Y cuando se sepa la verdad?_

* * *

**Prólogo**

**...**

Por el día la gente nos mira y piensa en voz alta: que panda de cerebritos sábelo-todo

Por la noche la gente nos mira, se le abre la boca y balbucea "que tías más buenas…" ó "esa estará esta noche en mi cama" ó "esa es mi futura novia" o cosas parecidas…

Pero… ¿Quiénes somos nosotras en realidad?

Cada mañana, al despertar somos las típicas cerebritos, las típicas sábelo-todo, unas "frikis", unas sin-estilo... y todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir. Acudimos al instituto, aprobamos todas las materias con la máxima nota, incluso gimnasia, a pesar de que no acudimos a esa clase, pero hacemos trabajos los cuales son puntuados con la máxima nota.

Pero, cada fin del semana con la caída del sol… la niña buena que hay en nosotras desaparece y es sustituida por una fiera. Por la noche somos guay, estamos más que buenas, irresistibles, vestimos más que bien, somos… todo lo mejor, increíble e irresistible que se te pueda ocurrir. Acudimos a fiestas y no regresamos hasta casi el amanecer.

Pero… ahora comenzaba lo mejor: el verano. Fiesta toda las noches tanto aquí en Forks, como en Port Ángeles y la reserva Quileute… Y por las mañana… trabajar en la biblioteca, había que mantener nuestro perfil de raritas…

¿Desde cuándo llevábamos haciendo esto y por qué?

Fácil: el primer día en Forks, hace apenas un año yo y mis dos hermanas mellizas juramos que les daríamos su merecido, que aprenderían su lección: no juzgar sin conocer. Prometimos convertirnos en raritas por el día y diosas por la noche ocultando nuestros rostros con antifaces y desde entonces, por las noches, somos conocidas como "estrellas de la noche" y por el día… por él día ni siquiera somos conocidas.

Este sería nuestro último verano. Dentro de unos meses cumpliríamos los dieciocho y comenzaríamos nuestro último curso.

Yo, a pesar de no ser la más alta, era la mayor. Había nacido a las doce menos cinco de la noche del trece de septiembre, mis hermanas, en cambio, nacieron pasadas ya las doce, es decir, en catorce de septiembre. Pero este pequeño detalle no dejaba de convertirnos en hermanas trillizas.

Cogí uno de mis discos de música favoritos y bajé a la segunda planta, en la cual se encontraban las habitaciones de mis hermanas, mis padres y nuestro gran y enorme armario.

Entré en la habitación de Alice y puse el CD en la mini-cadena, puse nuestra canción favorita _Girlfriend_, y subí el volumen al máximo. Aparté las cortinas y abrí la ventana. Luego me dirigí a la puerta que conectaba con la habitación de Rosalie e hice lo mismo.

-Vamos hermanitas, arriba –dije mientras salía de sus habitaciones y bajaba a la cocina ha preparar el desayuno.

Tanto mis hermanas como yo éramos extremadamente hermosas. Alice y Rose poseían los azules ojos de papá mientras que yo los chocolates de mamá. Rose tenía la rubia cabellera de mamá mientras que Alice y yo poseíamos la castaña cabellera de papá, aunque tal vez la de Alice era morena ya que era más oscura. Rose y yo éramos altas –Rose ligeramente un poco más alta que yo- y Alice era la bajita del grupo, la más graciosa debido a su forma de caminar como una bailarina y su gracioso tamaño, parecía una hadita.

La primera en bajar fue Rosalie. Era una imagen graciosa ver a mi preciosa y hermosa hermana rubia con el pelo alborotado por haber dormido, sin maquillaje y con carita de sueño. Sus pasos eran pesados, arrastraba los pies y alborotaba su melena con una mano mientras se acercaba a un taburete.

-Buenos días –susurró mientras se frotaba los ojitos.

-¿Buenos? No parecen eso

-Estoy cansada, solo eso

-Ya, menuda fiesta la de ayer… ¿verdad?

-Ni que lo digas

Sentimos como la música en la habitación de Alice se había apagado y como el suelo comenzaba a temblar por los saltos hiperactivos que mi loca hermana estaba dando en el piso superior. Oímos un grito, pero no nos molestamos en subir, Alice siempre gritaba mucho. Ahora lo importante era salvar nuestras vidas de su locura.

-Oh, no –dijo Rose.

-Oh, si –sonreí.

-Muy pero que muy buenos días –gritó Alice entrando por la puerta de la cocina.

Nos abrazó a ambas, muy efusiva. Ella nunca se sentía mal después de una noche de fiesta salvaje y a lo loco. Mientras que yo me levantaba cansada y con pequeñas ojeras bajo mis ojos y Rose más cansada que nunca y con un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Nos pusimos a devorar nuestro desayuno: zumo, colacao, fresas, cereales…

Nada más acabar nos pusimos a hablar de nuestros planes para el día de hoy.

-Bueno... ¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy? –dijo Alice contenta.

-Pues he oído decir por ahí que la próxima súper-fiesta será hoy por la noche en la casa de los Newton… -comentó Rose.

-Bueno pues tenemos que ir primero a la biblioteca, como todas las mañanas, la señora Webber no espera a las diez y media allí. Después de comer podríamos darnos una pequeña siesta y, más tarde despedir a papá y a mamá cuando se vayan en sus vacaciones por el Caribe y, nada más perder de vista su coche… -canturreé el final

-Nos prepararemos para la fiesta –gritaron Rose y Alice

-Sí ¿qué os parece el plan?

-Genial –dijo Rose

-Fantástico –saltó Alice.

Subimos a nuestro vestidor y cada una se dispuso a cambiarse… o más bien, a ponerse el disfraz de por el día. Yo me puse unos vaqueros amplios, una camisa de manga corta con la imagen de un grupo famoso y unas deportivas amplias. Me recogí en pelo en una fea coleta y me puse mis gafas. Yo no tenía que usar gafas, simplemente eran parte del disfraz, los cristales estaban sin graduar, eran como el cristal de una ventana, no podían hacerme daño a la vista.

-Bueno yo ya estoy lista –oí decir a Rose.

Me giré y ahí estaba mi hermanita vestida con unos pantalones de chándal amplios y de color rosa, con una camisa rojo chillón, unas deportivas ajustadas con los cordones bien apretados y el pelo tapando su hermoso rostro.

-Um… y yo. Te ves genial Rose –me burlé

-¿A que si? Tú no estas nada mal –me siguió el juego.

-Venga chicas ¿estáis ya? –comentó Alice, la cual tenía puesto una falda larga de hippie, color amarillo chillón, unas sandalias que apenas se podían ver por la amplia falda, y una camisa de color azul celeste que no pegaba nada con su falda y menos con sus sandalias. Tenía el pelo peinado de forma muy rara y unas amplias gafas adornaban su rostro de duende.

-Sí –dije

-Pues claro que sí preciosa –dijo Rose, bromeando.

Bajamos y nos fuimos al enorme garaje de la mansión Swan. Cogimos mi apreciada camioneta roja destartalada que había conseguido comprar para poder pasar desapercibidas en aquel pueblucho lleno de apariencias. Lo único que había en este pueblo era eso, apariencias.

Nos subimos a la camioneta y conduje hasta la biblioteca.

Un día más para las frikis Swan, una noche más que disfrutar como las estrellas de la noche.

* * *

**_(Fotos de las habitaciones de Bella, Alice y Rose en mi perfil)_**

**_Sí ya estoy aquí después de dos semanas de examenes y sin subir capítulo de MHDA, pero aquí estoy de nuevo con las pilas cargadas y un par de historias más bajo el brazo._**

**_¿Qué les ha parecido esta, les a gustado? ¿La continuo?_**

**_Ya sabeís lo mucho que aprecio vuestros reviews... dejénme uno, me lo merezco ¿no?_**

**_Bueno pues si les a gustado este capítulo de Sisters' Pledge no podeís perderos el segundo, espero poder actualizar pronto..._**

**_¡Hasta Pronto!_**

**_Cris._**


	2. Chismes en la Biblioteca

**_Dislaimer: _**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los cojo prestados y juego con ellos =)_

**_Summary: _**_Tres hermanas y una promesa: vengase, ser las chicas más calientes sin revelar su identidad hasta la graduación. ¿Que sucederá cuando los Cullen aparezcan? ¿Romper la promesa y ser felices? o ¿Cumplir su promesa y sufrir? ¿Y cuando se sepa la verdad?_

_Hoy es lunes ¿verdad? Y eso significa que tenía que madrugar he ir al médico... ¿algo más?_

_Ah!, sí, también significa que me toca subir un nuevo capítulo de The Triplets._

_Jajaja_

_Que lo disfruten y no se olviden de darme su opinión._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Chismes en la Biblioteca**

**...**

Aparcamos la camioneta no muy lejos de la biblioteca pero si lo suficiente para poder dar un corto paseo hasta ella. La biblioteca no era muy grande, solo poseía dos plantas, en la primera se encontraban las dos salas de libros (una infantil-juvenil y otra para algo más mayores) y la segunda se encontraba la sala de lectura y estudio y otra sala con ordenadores, revistas, películas y demás cosas. Cuando llegamos la señora Webber nos recibió con una enorme y radiante sonrisa, a la cual correspondimos con una tímida y vergonzosa sonrisita que tanto nos caracterizaba a las listas y amables hermanas Swan.

-Buenos días Señora Webber –dijimos las tres en un susurro, estábamos en la biblioteca y aunque estuviese prácticamente vacía ese no era motivo por el cual incumplir las normas y hablar en voz alta.

-Isabella, Rosalie y Alice, buenos días chicas –dijo asintiendo y pronunciando nuestros odiados nombres completos a pesar de haberla pedido que nos llamase por nuestros apodos, es decir, Bella, Rose y Ali–. ¿De verdad que no os importa quedaros en la biblioteca? Las chicas de vuestra edad estarán de compras, en la playa, en casa de alguna amiga, saliendo con su novio… ¿No queréis salir y divertiros con los demás? En serio chicas, no tenéis porqué hacerlo –dijo la Señora Webber.

-No Señora Webber, no es necesario que se preocupe por nosotras, es más, nosotras nos divertimos estando en la biblioteca. Disfrute de sus tan merecidas vacaciones, nosotras como siempre nos ocuparemos de la biblioteca de diez y media de la mañana a dos y media de la tarde –dije yo mientras mis dos hermanas asentían cada una a mi lado.

-Vale, está bien. Luego nos vemos chicas

-Adiós Señora Webber –dijimos las tres a unísono.

-Bien chicas yo me subo a ordenar los DVD's, CD's, revistas, juegos de ordenador y demás a la segunda planta –dijo Rose mientras cogía lo nombrado anteriormente, lo ponía en un carrito y se dirigía al ascensor.

-Bueno Alice tu… -dije me callé al ver cómo se sentaba en la recepción, llevaba un dedo a sus labios ordenando silencio mientras que con la otra señalaba el carrito lleno de libros para ordenar… sabía que me encantaban los libros…–Adiós Alice –susurré mientras cogía el carrito y me dirigía a las salas de lectura.

Primero ordené los libros de la sala infantil y juvenil de la cual ahora destacaban los libros de tapas rojas u oscuras de los libros vampíricos que tanto se habían puesto de moda con sus "Vampiros Light" o cosas parecidas… ¿Dónde quedaron los clásicos como Bram Stoker? Patético, ahora todo era patético, con tal de ser un bebedor de sangre ya estaba, daba igual lo demás.

-¿Has visto a los Cullen? –murmuró una chica sentada en una de las mesas que aquella sala poseía.

-¿Los nuevos del pueblo? ¿Cómo no? Si además de ser unos padres guapos tienen unos hijos que… wow. Esperemos que nos e encaprichen de tu-ya-sabes-quienes que solo aparecen por la noche. No sería justo esas… bueno esas chicas tienen a toda la población masculina adolescente y no tanto a sus pies –respondió su compañera.

-Ya bueno es que ya has visto el cuerpazo que tienen y lo increíblemente genial que visten. Lo raro es que siempre van con máscara, me gustaría saber quienes son en realidad.

-Ya lo sabremos algún día, ya lo sabremos.

Así que teníamos nuevos vecinos, y encima estaban buenísimos, bueno eso ya abría que verlo y espero que sea pronto, a poder ser en la fiesta que estúpido-baboso-Newton hacía hoy en su casa. Terminé de colocar los libros de la sección juvenil y me dirigí a la de adultos. La mayoría de los libros de esta sección eran libros de estudios sobre alguna materia o novelas que a los adolescentes de Forks con algunas excepciones –entre ellas los cerebritos del instituto, es decir, mis hermanas, yo y algunas pocas personas más- eran incapaces de comprender o, simplemente, les aburrían.

Terminé y me dirigí a la segunda planta a ayudar a Rosalie, la cual no había acabado –lo sabía porque sino hubiera bajado y estaría en recepción junto a Alice. Me la encontré terminando de ordenar los DVD's, ya había terminado de ordenar los CD's de música pero aun le quedaba mucho trabajo ya que tenía que ordenar las revistas –las cuales eran en su mayoría números anteriores del Cosmopolitan y Sports Illustrated –y los juegos de ordenador –en su mayoría juegos de guerra.

-¿Ya has oído hablar sobre los nuevos vecinos? –comentó Rose mientras seguíamos ordenando las cosas.

Me giré y comprobé que estábamos solas y que nada de lo que pidiéramos decir a continuación nos pudiera delatar como las estrellas de la noche de todas las fiestas que había en Forks.

-Seguro que serán unos chicos normales y corrientes –comenté mientras seguía ordenando.

-Pues sinceramente, lo dudo. Son nuestros vecinos –dijo titubeando.

-¿Qué? ¿Compraron la mansión de al lado?

Nuestra casa estaba algo apartada de Forks… bueno en realidad, estaba a las afueras de Forks, en la parte llena de parcelas de todos los tamaños en las que habían casitas de uno o dos pisos, con pequeños jardines o piscinas. Los Swan poseíamos dos parcelas bastante amplias, las cuales estaban unidas formando una gran y enorme parcela en la que estaba nuestra "casita", con el jardín, la piscina y el garaje. Al lado de la nuestra había otra idéntica, solo que desabitada ya que nadie tenía el dinero suficiente para comprarla… bueno, nadie hasta ahora.

-Sí. Al parecer el padre es un importante cirujano muy solicitado que ha decidido establecerse en un pueblecito tranquilo para descansar y llevar una vida más tranquila sin tantas operaciones y todo eso. Y la madre es una famosa diseñadora de interiores que al parecer estaba cansada de la gran ciudad y quiere algo de tranquilidad para poder estar con su marido y el poco rato que puede estar con sus tres hijos.

-¿El poco rato que tiene? –pregunté algo preocupada–.¿Se va a morir o algo?

-No, que va. Los señores Cullen tienen tres hijos. El mayor de todos tiene diecinueve, ha repetido curso y por eso todavía no va a la universidad y le queda un año de instituto junto a sus dos hermanos mellizos, ellos tienen dieciocho recién cumplidos.

-Wow –me había dejado alucinada- ¿Y como te has enterado tú de todo esto?

-Antes han pasado a coger unas revistas, "rubia-cotilla" y "futura-novia-de-Mike" y bueno, ya sabes que ellas no son muy… discretas, me enteré de todo y más –dijo defiriéndose a Lauren y Jessica respectivamente.

-¿En serio? Cuenta, cuenta –la pedí animada.

No tenía muchas ganas de saber sobre los nuevos pero ya que tenía información… estaría bien saber como serán los nuevos chicos que se fijarían en nosotras cada noche.

-Bueno, al parecer el mayor se llama Emmett y es _extremadamente grande y musculoso_ –dijo mientras agitaba los brazos e imitaba a Lauren y Jessica.

-Oh, por favor –exclamé mientras me reía sin control.

-_Es altísimo y sus ojos son… uff_ –se abanicó con su mano dando más realismo a la situación– _de un azul tan hermoso... y su pelo de un castaño oscuro casi negro… ¡Y es atleta!_ -terminó eufórica. Se llevó la mano a la garganta mientras que con la otra simulaba estas metiéndose los dedos en la boca para vomitar y después rió conmigo.

-No, Rose… espera –dije mientras intentaba recobrarme del ataque de risa–. Bueno, vale, puedes continuar –dije una vez recobrada más o menos la compostura.

-Sí, bueno, más tarde. Alice también querrá saberlo –dijo entre risas.

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos y nos echamos a reír nuevamente. Fue tanta nuestra risa que hasta Rose se cayó al suelo y yo tuve que sostenerme en una mesa para no seguirla.

Más tarde subió Alice ya que el escándalo que habíamos formado había llegado hasta abajo. Se aseguró de que no nos íbamos a morir de la risa y, al cabo de un rato, cuando estábamos finalmente calmadas –o eso creíamos– nos preguntó que a qué se debían nuestras risas.

Rose sonrió e imitó a Lauren mientras que yo imitaba a Jessica, ambas nos echamos a reír y Alice nos acompañó al segundo siguiente, que fue cuando comprendió de quienes nos estábamos riendo.

-Y entonces… -dijo Alice una vez estuvo calmada– ¿Qué han dicho o echo esas intento-de-barbie para que acabéis así?

Sonreí y oí como Rose empezaba con su siguiente ataque de risa y dije:

-Luego te lo cuento.

* * *

_**Que cotillas son Lauren y Jessica... aunque creo que nuestras chicas no se quedan atrás, jajaja xD**_

_**Bueno, en el siguiente cap. veremos a nuestras chicas en acción**_

_**¿Cómo reaccionarán a ver a los Cullen?**_

_**Tan, tan tan (8)**_

_**"**Sonreí maliciosa al chico de ojos verdes y pelo color cobre que bailaba junto a mi de manera muy sensual**"**_

_**¡Cambio Reviews por sonrisas!**_

_**Besos,**_

_**Cris**_


	3. Fiesta en casa de Newton

**_Dislaimer: _**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los cojo prestados y juego con ellos =)_

**_Summary:_**_Tres hermanas y una promesa: vengase, ser las chicas más calientes sin revelar su identidad hasta la graduación. ¿Que sucederá cuando los Cullen aparezcan? ¿Romper la promesa y ser felices? o ¿Cumplir su promesa y sufrir? ¿Y cuando se sepa la verdad?_

_Lunes, oh, lunes.Q__ue día más bonito y caluroso y..._

_¡Dios, me gustaría más estar en Forks!_

_Espero que disfrutéis leyendo este capítulo tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiéndolo. __Como leéis en el título, es una fiesta, eso conlleva vestidos y los de nuestras tres chicas son... especiales. __No os los perdáis, están en mi perfil._

_Por cierto: HEMOS GANADO! AUPA ESPAÑA, VAMOS HA HACER MUCHO RUIDO!_

_Se despide vuestra tímida pero risueña_

_Cris._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Fiesta en casa de Newton**

**...**

Las fiestas en Forks eran como cualquier otra fiesta, excepto que a veces había un motivo o se tenía que vestir de cierta manera. La fiesta de hoy noche sería la primera del verano, por lo cual habría que ir con un vestido corto, muy corto y picante… una difícil decisión para mí y mis hermanas, ya que las tres poseíamos vestidos demasiado… um, cortos y especiales ya que eran los típicos vestidos que te ponías para una fiesta importante y no una cualquiera, como esta.

Rosalie, Alice y yo poseíamos cierta cantidad de vestidos iguales con una pequeña diferencia de color. Por lo general los colores de Rose eran el rosa, el negro y el rojo; los de Alice, morado, amarillo, verde y alguno que otro en color rosa; y los míos solían ser azules, negros y blancos con algunas excepciones de color verde. Pero muchas veces ninguna llevaba el color que la correspondía.

Nos vestimos entre risas mientras Rose imitaba a las tontas de Jessica y Lauren y describía al mismo tiempo como eran nuestros nuevos vecinos.

-_Uno de ellos es rubio y se llama Jasper_ –dijo imitando la voz nasal de Lauren-. _Es algo cayado, lo analiza todo, pero en realidad es un chico súper-divertido y listo y guapo…. ¡Oh, está extremadamente bueno! Es rubio y de ojos azules, como su padre y tiene un cuerpo muy musculoso, no tanto como su hermano mayor... pero, uff_ –dijo mientras se abanicaba con la mano-. Por Dios, es que son tontas –añadió.

-Sigue, sigue, Rose. ¿Qué más oíste, sobre ese tal Jasper? –dijo Alice repentinamente interesada mientras yo me retorcía de risa en el suelo del armario mientras escogía una de las tres vestidos que nos exponíamos a nosotras mismas para, más tarde, escoger uno de ellos y ponernos las tres el mismo solo que en distinto color.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Ya presientes algo sobre estos chicos? –preguntó Rose sería, los presentimientos o corazonadas de mi hermana solían ser siempre verdad.

-Um, siento una corazonada de que va a pasar algo… um, no sé, algo que tiene que ver con esos chicos… Pero, dijiste que eran tres ¿no? Te falta uno –dijo mirándome de reojo.

-Es verdad –dijo Rose, se acaró la garganta y se preparó para imitar la voz de Jessica o Lauren -._ Pero el tercero es lo más, sí, sí, te lo digo yo, se llama Edward. Es una mezcla de los tres, es castaño cobrizo, como pelirrojo, y es musculoso, no tanto como sus hermanos pero te juro que podría cogernos a ti y a mí en brazos. He oído que se dedica al basketball. Y por lo que he visto tiene un cuerpo tremendo, una sonrisa increíble y sus ojos son verdes._ –finalizó.

Después de un segundo en silencio nos caímos al suelo y no paramos de reír por un buen rato, hasta que decidimos que ya era hora de terminar de peinarnos y de escoger los vestidos.

Para esta noche habíamos decidido vestirnos con unos preciosos vestidos ajustados en el pecho, con brillantes, con escote en "V", una cinta debajo del pecho en un tono algo más oscuro y dejando que la suave y fina tela cayera sobre el satén en un tono ni muy oscuro ni muy claro que caía libre hasta el medio muslo. Rose se puso sus sandalias de tacón negras a juego con el color negro-grisáceo de su vestido que resaltaba su rubio y largo cabello, sus ojos azules y su belleza de modelo. Alice cogió sus sandalias moradas con un tacón enorme que la hacía tener la misma altura que yo y que hacía juego con su vestido en tonos morados que resaltaba su oscura cabellera y al igual que mi hermana: sus ojos azules y su belleza de hada. Por el contrario, yo me calcé mis cómodas manoletinas azules, el mismo color de mi vestido, un color que, según mis hermanas, resaltaba el color de mis ojos y me hacía ver más guapa de lo que ya era.

Y finalmente, lo más importante de todo: nuestro antifaz. Siempre llevábamos antifaces, nos prometimos no rebelar nuestra verdadera identidad hasta que terminásemos el instituto, es decir, este era nuestro último verano como "las estrellas de la noche" o "Las tres Miss", debido a que siempre éramos tres, ni una más ni una menos, si una no podía ir a alguna fiesta, no iba ninguna. Aunque lo de Miss lo veía un poco exagerado: a mi no se me ocurriría presentarme como Miss Forks o Miss Washington ni nada parecido.

-Que comience la fiesta –dije mientras arrancaba mi precioso Audi.

En pocos minutos llegamos a Forks, y en muchos menos a la casa de Mike. La música se oía desde fuera junto al sonido de la multitud mientras aparcaba junto a un Volvo que nunca antes había visto en Forks.

-¿Estarán nuestros nuevos vecinos en la fiesta? –preguntó Rose.

-Sí –dijo Alice sin dudar ni siquiera una pizca.

Me adentré entre la multitud, tenía sed, así que caminé hasta llegar a la cocina, nunca bebía nada que estuviera en la mesa de bebidas ya que eso significaba beber alcohol, algo que nunca haría, o al menos, no hoy. Me serví un vaso de agua, que rápidamente dejé después de beber su contenido.

Me adentré en la pista de baile y al poco rato me encontré con Mike.

-Habéis venido –dijo por encima de la música de los Black Eye Peas.

-Sabes perfectamente que si hay una fiesta siempre venimos –dije seria, hacía mucho que no tonteaba con Mike, con Mike era mejor mantener la distancia.

-¿Y cuando te vas a quitar esa máscara para poder saber quien eres realmente? –dijo acercando su mano a mi cara.

-No te atrevas a tocarme –dije sonriendo inocentemente después de pegarle un rodillazo en sus partes bajas y provocar con eso que se quedase paralizado, con los ojos muy abiertos y con su mano en el aire-. Adiós Mike.

Busqué a mis hermanas y nada más encontrarlas, las arrastré conmigo al centro del salón que se había convertido en una pista de baile. Bailamos juntas, pegadas y de manera provocativa la canción de Kesha, Tik Tok. Sentíamos las miradas de todos encima de nosotros. Los chicos se intentaban acercar pero nuestras miradas de superioridad les hacían echarse atrás.

La canción cambió a Sexy Bitch de David Guetta y Akon, y nosotras continuamos bailando hasta que unos brazos nos separaron y de repente nos encontramos bailando frente a unos tíos increíblemente buenos que reconocí como nuestros nuevos vecinos ya que no recordaba haberlos visto antes por Forks o en el instituto o en cualquier otro sitio.

Sonreí maliciosa al chico de ojos verdes y pelo color cobre que bailaba junto a mi de manera muy sensual. Si pensaba que iba a conquistarme o que me iba a llevar a la cama, lo llevaba claro, no lo conseguiría. Me giré y pegué mi culo a su entrepierna y empecé a bailar o, para ser más concreta, a frotarme contra él.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer un solo movimiento –dijo con voz ronca en mi oído mientras sus manos bajaban a mis caderas para pararme y acercarme más a él.

Gemí al sentir su cálido aliento en mi oreja y su duro miembro clavarse en mi culo. Me arrastró, sin separarme ni un milímetro de él, hasta la cocina, cerró la puerta y finalmente me separó de él. Me giró, me puso contra la puerta y empezamos a besarnos apasionadamente. Mis manos en sus cabellos, las suyas en mi cintura. Elevé mi pierna hasta rodear su cintura ambos gemimos, cuando nuestros sexos se rozaron, con la única barrera de nuestras ropas.

Su mano cogió mi otra pierna para poder cargarme en brazos. Sentí una superficie lisa: la mesa. En cuestión de segundos ambos nos encontrábamos sobre la mesa de la cocina de Mike Newton, él encima de mí, besándonos apasionadamente.

-Me estás volviendo loco –dijo en mí oído con la voz ronca y entrecortada.

-¿Le dices eso a todas? –pregunté sería pero con la voz entrecortada.

-No –dijo mirándome seriamente a los ojos.

Y no sé porqué, le creí, le creí y le besé apasionadamente.

-Tú también me estás volviendo loca –aseguré.

-¿Se lo dices a todos? –preguntó sonriente.

Le miré fijamente a los ojos y respondí:

-No, eres el primero –dije sinceramente, y era verdad, nunca había pasado de más de unos simples besos, en parte era porque yo no era una chica cualquiera, no me iba a follar con el primer estúpido que se me pusiera por delante; y en parte porque no podíamos dejar que nos descubrieran, pero eso era lo de menos, nuca había estado en una situación como esta, nunca y algo dentro de mí me decía que él tampoco.

Yo y mis hermanas llevábamos en Forks casi tres años y no nos habíamos acostado con nadie de aquí. Sí, yo, Bella Swan, era virgen. No me había acostado con nadie en mi vida y creo que mis hermanas también, aunque pasando los veranos en playas tropicales justo a nuestros padres que nos dejaban hacer los que quisiéramos mientras ellos se lo pasaban genial en su habitación de hotel… Cada una tenía su propia habitación y lo que hacía en ella mientras no estaba junto a las demás era asunto suyo.

No me di cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la cocina hasta que la oí hablar.

-¿Se pude saber que estás haciendo, querida M?

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado._**

**_¿Ha estado bien? ¿Os gustaron los vestido? ¿Me merezco un review?_**

**_VaneIanCullen: _**_Sonrisa =)! Sinceramente, el primer capi fue un sueño, una idea loka (tengo bastantes) y después de publicarlo me dije "Crís ¿ahora como piensas continuarlo?" y admito que sin la ayuda de mis locas "hermanas" y vuestros coments, no habría sido capaz de continuarla. Me alegro de tenerte como seguidora de esta historia, espero tu review! Besitos y abrazotes, Cris_

**_Bueno un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo: Marie, Lily y Mary_**

**_"_-**_Se podría decir que soy la hermana de la castaña que tienes a tu lado… ¿No es así, Marie? –dijo Rose sonriendo y ayudándome al ver que no se me ocurría nada que decir-. Yo soy Lillian, pero puedes llamarme Lily –dijo entendiendo su mano y estrechando la de mi compañero.**"**_

**_"_**_-Bueno, mi Lady ¿aceptaría bailar conmigo este baile? –dijo bromeando y sonriéndome con esa hermosa sonrisa torcida suya que tanto poder tenía sobre mi. Extendió su mano hacía mi._**_"_**

**_Besitos y Abrazotes,_**

**_Vuestra mezcla particular de Bella, Rosalie y Alice_**

**_Cris._**


	4. Marie, Lily y Mary

**_Dislaimer: _**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los cojo prestados y juego con ellos =)_

**_Summary:_**_Tres hermanas y una promesa: vengase, ser las chicas más calientes sin revelar su identidad hasta la graduación. ¿Que sucederá cuando los Cullen aparezcan? ¿Romper la promesa y ser felices? o ¿Cumplir su promesa y sufrir? ¿Y cuando se sepa la verdad?_

**_VaneIanCullen, Jesiri Beaitaly, Cris Cullen Black, BellaSwanTwilight, Ainhoa Cullen, Adriene Cullen, BelladeCullenxvm, MiiLiiTha, NyssaCullen, Karin Cullen y Coni_**

_Gracias chicas por vuestros ánimos y pos apoyar esta idea que, tal y como os e contado en mis respuestas a vuestros reviews, comenzó con una loka de mis ideas y un capi nuevo que luego no supe como continuar pero que gracias a vuestro apoyo va capi a capi, pasito a pasito. Muchas gracias chicas, en serio._

_Y **Coni**: el antifaz pues... como en todas las películas que puedes ver a la gente usando antifaz y no se da cuenta de quien es aun que los que vemos las película si lo sabemos ya que es obvio._

_Un lunes más aquí con todos vosotras, siento no haber subido el lunes pasado, pero os prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. __Me alegro de que os haya gustado el anterior capítulo.__Antes de nada quiero recordaros a todos dos cosillas ya que es importante para el capítulo:_

_-La pronunciación de los nombres de Marie (Marí) y Mary (Meri). Es importante, ya que en este capítulo aparecerán._

_-Los nombres de nuestras chicas son compuestos: Isabella Marie, Rosalie Lillian y Mary Alice._

_Sin más, se despide aquí v__uestra mezcla particular de Bella, Rosalie y Alice (¿o debería decir Marie, Lily y Mary particular?)_

_Cris_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Marie, Lily y Mary**

**...**

-¿Se pude saber que estás haciendo, querida M? –dijo una muy familiar voz que provocó que me levantara rápidamente y tirara al chico que se encontraba sobre mí.

-¡Oh Dios mío, lo siento! ¿Estás bien? –dije mientras me arrodillaba junto a él en el suelo.

-Ouch, sí tranquila, sobreviviré… creo –dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos provocando que me sonrojara.

Me incorporé y lancé una mirada asesina pero a la vez cargada de confusión a mi _queridísima_ y rubia hermana. ¿M? ¿Por qué me había llamado M? Si fuera, B de Bella sería comprensible pero… ¿de donde había sacado eso? Fue entonces cuando nuestros ojos se miraron y comprendí que mi queridísima hermanita tenía un plan pero ¿cuál?

-¿No nos vas a presentar, _M_? –preguntó el chico recalcando la ultima letra mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos y me atraía hacía él.

Observé como Rose anotaba todo esto en su mente, luego pediría información y detalles… ¡Pediría demasiada información y muchísimos detalles!

Mientras tanto yo aun estaba pensando que decirle al guapo chico de pelo cobrizo que me rodeaba con sus brazos, pero sentir su aliento golpear mi cuello me hacía desconcentrarme y ponerme aun más nerviosa.

¿Qué le podría decir? Nunca habíamos tenido que presentarnos ante nadie, casi nunca habíamos estado juntas, a excepción de cuando bailábamos, pero eso no implicaba presentarnos ante gente, es más, nunca nos hacíamos amigas de las personas con las que bailábamos o con las que hablábamos, sobretodo porque no podíamos socializar y permitir que nos descubriesen. Pero no solo eso, nunca nos besábamos con la gente de las fiestas, era como… la regla no escrita más importante de todas y yo la había roto.

-Se podría decir que soy la hermana de la castaña que tienes a tu lado… ¿No es así, Marie? –dijo Rose sonriendo y ayudándome al ver que no se me ocurría nada que decir-. Yo soy Lillian, pero puedes llamarme Lily –dijo entendiendo su mano y estrechando la de mi compañero.

-Yo soy… -dijo mi acompañante estirando la mano y estrechando la mano de mí hermana… ¿Lily? ¿Este era su plan? ¿Hacernos llamar por nuestros segundos y horribles nombres? ¿Entonces ha Alice la llamaríamos Mary?

-Edward Cullen, lo sé –dijo soltando su mano-. He conocido a tus hermanos, el rubio era agradable pero el otro…

Así que el apuesto chico de pelo castaño dorado, hipnotizantes ojos verdes y cuerpo de dios griego era mi nuevo vecino, Edward Cullen el chico que se dedicaba al basketball y que tenía un cuerpo tremendo y una sonrisa increíble… recordé las palabras de la vaga imitación de Rosalie en mi cabeza.

-Sí, lo siento mucho, disculpa a Emmett es un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un jugador de rugby. En realidad es buena persona pero en las fiestas digamos que… se descontrola.

-¡Eddie! –gritó una voz cerca de la puerta de la cocina- ¿Dónde estas, chiquitín?

-Mierda –murmuró Edward a mi lado-. ¿Me escondes? –preguntó mientras me miraba a los ojos fijamente.

La puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver a un corpulento chico de pelo castaño y ojos de un azul intenso. Su rostro era aniñado, con unos hoyuelos preciosos, pero su cuerpo era el de un hombro y vaya hombre… sus brazos eran como cuatro brazos de Rosalie, que a pesar de ser guapa y femenina no dejaba de ser fuerte.

-Ed… Oh, hola encanto, nos volvemos a ver –dijo el chico que buscaba a Edward pero que al entrar su atención fue dirigida, toda entera, a mi hermana Rosalie.

-Oh, hola de nuevo –dijo Rose sin prestarle atención a su hermano y mirándonos a Edward y a mi.

El chico suspiró frustrado y se pasó las manos por su oscuro cabello casi negro.

-Emmett, te ha rechazado, no es el fin del mundo –dijo Edward aun sin soltarme.

-Claro, como aquí Eddie está bien acompañado… -dijo pasando su vista de la cara de Edward, a la mía a sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y los míos abrazando los suyos, luego me examinó de arriba abajo y sonrió-. ¿No me presentas a tu amiga, Eddie?

-No me llames, Eddie –gruñó.

Instintivamente llevé mis manos a su cuello intentando calmarlo, lo cual funcionó ya que se giró par mostrarme su hermosa sonrisa y besarme la mejilla tiernamente.

-Ella es Marie, mi… se podría decir que es como mi hermana –sonrió _Lily _rompiendo el mágico momento.

-Sí soy Marie y ella es Lily –dije para fastidiarla.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuando actuaba yo de esta manera?

-Encantado de conoceros chicas –sonrió-. Yo soy…

-Emmett Cullen, lo sabemos –dijimos ambas a la vez antes de sonreírnos mutuamente.

-Oh… vaya –dijo Emmett rascándose la nuca mientras Edward soltaba una risita por lo bajo-. Bueno, ya que estás aquí –dijo mirando a Rosalie fijamente-, quería disculparme contigo, no te he tratado adecuadamente y me arrepiento de lo que te dije –dijo con el arrepentimiento teñido en sus palabras.

-A los Cullen nos educaron para tratar con caballerosidad a las chicas, seguramente, Emmett no lo hizo –explico Edward en un susurro que erizó mi piel.

-A Ro… a Lily –me corregí antes de descubrir a mi hermana- no le gusta que solo se fijen en su físico, le gusta que se fijen en su inteligencia. La tiene y odia a los babosos que solo están con ella con otros fines –expliqué en un susurró, no quería arriesgarme a hablar en voz alta y que esta se entrecortase.

-A… acepto tus disculpas –dijo Rosalie sorprendida e hipnotizada por aquellos ojos azules del hermano de Edward.

-Bien –sonrió Emmett haciendo resaltar sus hoyuelos-. ¿Por qué no me concedes un baile para celebrar que me has perdonado? –dijo expendiendo su mano.

-De… de… de acuerdo –tartamudeó Rose aceptando su mano.

¿Rosalie tartamudeando? ¿Se había caído el cielo? ¿Se había desatado la tercera guerra mundial? Ojala tuviera mi cámara de fotos a mano, la expresión que se había quedado plasmada en la cara de mi hermana era increíble, alucinante, memorable…

Emmett sonrió, cogió su mano y tiró delicadamente de ella hasta la salida de la cocina, le abrió la puerta y ambos salieron, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Sentí como los brazos de Edward soltaban mi cintura y como su cuerpo se alejaba del mío. Sus manos me giraron para poder estar frente a él y teatralmente dijo:

-Bueno, mi Lady ¿aceptaría bailar conmigo este baile? –dijo bromeando y sonriéndome con esa hermosa sonrisa torcida suya que tanto poder tenía sobre mi. Extendió su mano hacía mi

-Oh, mi Lord ¿me está usted cortejando? –pregunté siguiéndole la broma.

-Solo si vos me lo permite –dijo guiñándome un ojo y besando mi mano, la cual le había ofrecido mientras el hablaba.

Salimos fuera de la cocina y caminamos hasta la pista de baile.

Bailamos un par de canciones moviditas, luego nos sentamos, bebimos un poco y estuvimos hablando. Descubrí que le encantaba la música clásica, al igual que a mi, que adoraba leer, pero que no era su hobby favorito. Le gustaba el deporte, practicaba basketball en su antiguo instituto, que era buen estudiante…

-Yo te he hablado sobre mí ¿por qué no me cuentas algo sobre ti? De verdad, me gustaría saber quien es esa hermosa chica que se esconde tras esta máscara –murmuró rozando la tela de mi antifaz azul pero sin empujarlo, sin intentar quitármelo, solo rozándolo-. No te quiero obligar a quitártelo pero… ¿descubriré algún día la chica que ocultas ser? –preguntó al ver que no respondía- ¿Algún día me dirás tu verdadero nombre, _Marie_?

-¿Cómo sabes…? –pregunté con cierto pánico.

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió aun acariciando la tela de mi antifaz.

-Marie no te pega –dijo simplemente antes de rozar nuestros labios.

De repente, el ambiente cambió y empezó a sonar una canción lenta. Edward se levantó y me ofreció su mano.

-¿Me concede este baile, mi lady? –preguntó sonriente.

Mi cara mostró una mueca de pánico, no podía bailar esta canción, simplemente… no, no podía.

-Anda ¿por favor? –preguntó, insistiendo.

-No… no puedo –dije mirando la pista de baile con pánico.

-¿Por qué no? Un baile no hace daño a nadie

-No… no sé bailar lento, soy muy torpe en eso –dije.

El cogió mi mano y me obligó a levantarme, me rodeó con sus brazos y, muy cerca de mis labios murmuró:

-Todo depende de quién te lleve a bailar.

Y bailamos, toda la noche, bueno no toda.

-Marie… -dijo Rose tocando mi hombro ligeramente.

-¿Sí? –murmuré aun sin separarme de Edward.

-Son casi las doce, es hora de irse –nos íbamos como la Cenicienta, a las doce, pero todo tenía su explicación: trabajo, biblioteca-. Despídete de Edward, yo y Emmett buscaremos a Mary –dijo sonriendo apenadamente al ver mi expresión de tristeza cuando anunció que nos teníamos que ir.

-Gracias… Lily.

-De nada –dijo alejándose con Emmett detrás de ella.

-¿Tienes que irte ya? –preguntó Edward con su cara enterrada en mi cuello.

-El deber me llama, mañana tengo trabajo, no puedo faltar –susurré.

-Dime como te llamas, donde vives, me gustaría volver a verte –pidió a la desesperada.

-Yo… Edward… no puedo, es una promesa. Nadie lo puede saber, no hasta la graduación –murmuré con las lágrimas a punto de escapar de mis ojos.

-Por favor… por favor, Marie –pidió mirándome a los ojos.

-No… no puedo, Edward, no puedo –negué mientras las lágrimas luchaban por salir. Miré a ambos lados y me acerqué a él- No puedo decirte nada, no puedo decirte como me llamo ni donde vivo ni nada, pero te juro que nos volveremos a ver… puede que incluso más pronto de lo que te imaginas –murmuré en su oído.

-Está bien –aceptó antes de juntar nuestros labios.

-Edward –susurré intentando separarme.

-Al menos déjame darte mi móvil y llámame… por favor –pidió.

-Está bien –suspiré rendida y dejé que lo apuntara en una servilleta antes de volver a besarme y soltarme, me tenía que ir.

-Adiós, Marie

-Adiós, Edward –dije antes de salir y entrar en mi coche con una sensación que nunca antes había sentido justo ahí, en mi corazón.

* * *

_**Aquí acaba el capítulo de hoy, es el más largo de todos, me a ocupado cuatro hojas y media del Word (eso son casi cinco hojas) y lo normal suelen ser tres hojas completitas.**_

_**¿Os a gustado?**_

_**Me enamoré de Edward en este capítulo. Ais... ¡Dios mío! Qué cursi soy, en fin... ¡vivan las cursis!**_

_**¿Me merezco un review?**_

_**Creo que no pero cambiaré cada review vuestro por una sonrisa mía.**_

_**Y bueno os aviso que pronto tendremos un EPOV para ver la reacción que tiene los chicos hacia las chicas**_

_**Besitos y Abrazotes,**_

_**Vuestra mezcla particular de Bella, Rosalie y Alice ****(¿o debería decir Marie, Lily y Mary particular?)**_

_**Cris.**_


	5. Pastel de chocolate

**_Dislaimer: _**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los cojo prestados y juego con ellos =)_

**_Summary:_**_Tres hermanas y una promesa: vengase, ser las chicas más calientes sin revelar su identidad hasta la graduación. ¿Que sucederá cuando los Cullen aparezcan? ¿Romper la promesa y ser felices? o ¿Cumplir su promesa y sufrir? ¿Y cuando se sepa la verdad?_

**_Yirla, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, Cris Cullen Black, adriene cullen, BelladeCullenxvm, Rachel Sexton, miadharu28, karin cullen, Cullen-21-gladys, darky1995, DhamaarEFROON, MiiLiiTha, LenaCullenSwan, Lily Masen de Lioncourt, Leila Cullen Masen._**

_Muchas gracias por vuestros review, me alegráis la vida con ellos =D y gracias también por vuestros favoritos y alertas._

_Bienvenidos sean los nuevos lectores._

_Aquí os dejo este capi que me ocupó unas seis largas hojitas del Word (y dos lines de la hoja número 7), es el más largo y espero que os guste, espero poder escribir capítulos tan largo, lo intentaré aunque no prometo nada._

___Me alegro de estar un lunes más con vosotras._

_Se despide, vuestra tímida pero risueña escritora,_

_Cris_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Pastel de Chocolate**

**...**

Subí al coche, donde ya me esperaban mis hermanas, Rose condujo hasta casa mientras Alice, sentada en el asiento del copiloto, y yo, en la parte de atrás, nos sumíamos en un profundo silencio que valía más que todas las palabras vacías y carentes de significado que se pudieran decir para rellenar aquel extraño silencio lleno de sentimientos nuevos, extraños y curiosos por parte de las tres.

Llegamos a casa y dejamos el coche en el garaje. Subimos cada una a su habitación y, después de un buen baño de agua caliente, nos pusimos nuestros pijamas y bajamos a reunirnos al salón.

-Esta noche a sido… -comenzó Rose, desde su sitio en el sofá de tres plazas en el cual estaba tumbada.

-Increíble –terminó Alice dejándose caer en el sillón de al lado.

-No, no ha sido increíble. Al menos no para mí –negué sentándome frente a la chimenea, la cual se encontraba apagada debido al calor del verano-. Para mí… para mí esta noche ha sido mágica –susurré dejándome caer tumbada al suelo cubierto por la mullida moqueta de mi madre, mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

Mis hermanas asintieron y las tres no quedamos en un profundo silencio. Noté como se me iban cerrando los ojos poco a poco, hasta que me rendí y los dejé cerrarse mientras era transportada al mundo de los sueños.

_Estaba al noventa y nueve como nueve, nueve, nueve por cierto segura de que esto era un sueño._

_Primero: llevaba un vestido que nunca había visto antes en mi armario, ni en el de Rose y mucho menos en el de Alice. Era largo hasta la rodilla, y tipo halter con escote tipo V que dejaba mucho a la vista. La parte del busto era ajustada y el diseño de la tela iba en horizontal, dividiendo los tirantes de la falda que caía libremente con algo de vuelo. Era blanco con pequeños brillantes adornando abundantemente los tirantes y la zona del busto y menos cantidad adornando la falda del vestido, excepto el final, en el cual volvían a ser abundantes. Nunca había visto un vestido como ese antes, y era precioso._

_Los zapatos eran algo que podría encontrar fácilmente en el armario de alguna de mis hermanas. De alto tacón y finas pero elegantes correas con un precioso pero intrincado diseño con brillantes, una por encima de mis dedos y otra sujeta a mi tobillo mediante una hebilla, muy a juego con el vestido que llevaba, y al juzgar por el diseño podría apostar que eran unos Manolos._

_El cabello me caía en unas suaves y naturales ondas por mi espalda y por mis hombros, con algunos cabellos echados hacía atrás y recogidos con unas horquillas apenas perceptibles y con una pequeña tiara plateada con pequeñas piedras preciosas que parecían… ¿diamantes?_

_Lo segundo: me encontraba en un sitio que nunca antes había visto en mi vida, seguro que me acordaría si alguna vez hubiese estado aquí, era algo difícil de olvidar. Un enorme y amplio prado cubierto de flores de todos los colores, con la hierba y el pasto de un verde precioso y brillante y con un cielo repleto de estrellas._

_-Estás aquí –dijo una suave y aterciopelada voz a mis espaldas que me resultaba muy familiar._

_Me giré y allí estaba, tan guapo como siempre, vestía un traje con camisa negra y corbata plateada, muy a juego con mi vestido. Su pelo desordenado y esa sonrisa torcida tan preciosa._

_Le sonreí cuando llegó hasta mi altura y besó dulcemente mis labios, fue entonces cuando me percate de que no llevaba mi antifaz y rápidamente me tapé mi cara con mis manos y me giré para que no pudiese verme, el único problema era que aún estaba entre sus brazos –los cuales me había rodeado mientras me besaba- y fácilmente podría girarme y apartar mis manos de mi cara._

_Me abrazó por detrás y apoyó su mentón en mi hombro. Yo estaba nerviosa, no sabía que hacer, sí esto era un sueño pero ¿y si algún día esto sucedía realmente? ¿Y si algún día Edward se enteraba de la verdad, de quien era yo realmente? ¿Me aceptaría? ¿Se enfadaría? Aunque, si me detenía a pensarlo, Edward y yo no éramos nada, solo había sentido esa atracción mágica en la fiesta de Newton, pero nada más, apenas nos conocíamos, ni siquiera sabía quien era yo en realidad ¿Qué pensará de la verdadera Bella Swan cuando la vea en el instituto? ¿Qué pensara cuando me vea como Bella y no como Marie?_

_-Bella, no te cubras, por favor –dijo estrechándome entre sus brazos._

_-¿Sa… sabes quién soy? –pregunté._

_-Sí, siempre lo sabré, aunque parezca un estúpido y nunca me de cuenta –susurró lo último tan bajo que apenes le oí._

_Se separó de mí y me giró para quedar frente a él, me cogió ambas manos y las llevó a su cuello, después bajó las suyas hasta mi cintura y me acercó a él todo lo posible._

_-Bueno, mi Lady ¿aceptaría bailar conmigo este baile? –preguntó sonriente._

_-Pues, creo que no tengo más remedio que aceptar, mi Lord, pero ¿y la mu…? –las palabras murieron el mis labios cuando empezó a sonar una dulce y lenta melodía._

_Sonreí como una tonta al ver la sonrisa que él me dirigía, podría estar así durante siglos y juro que no me cansaría._

_-¿Sabes una cosa? Bella si que te pega –bromeó._

_-Bueno, a ti Edward no te queda nada mal –le seguí la broma._

_-A mi no me queda nada mal –dijo burlonamente y ambos nos echamos a reír en los brazos del otro._

_Fue entonces cuando las paredes de mi sueño comenzaron a verse borrosas y con ellas, todo lo demás excepto él._

_-Vas a despertar –dijo simplemente._

_-Volveré a soñar contigo, lo prometo –dije sin ganas de querer despedirme de él._

_-Estaré esperando –sonrió antes de unir nuestros labios en un suave pero apasionado beso._

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y daban justo a mi cara, eso provocó que despertara de aquel precioso y mágico sueño que espero no olvidar nunca.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina sin despertar a mis hermanas, las cuales seguían plácidamente dormidas cada una en el sitio que habían tomado la noche anterior.

Una vez en la cocina, preparé el desayuno para mis hermanas y para mí: zumo de naranja, leche, café, tortitas y cereales. Y mientras tanto llamé a la señora Webber para pedirla que nos dejara ir un poco más tarde al trabajo, lo cual aceptó. Cuando todo estuvo preparado mis dormilonas hermanas entraron a la cocina, me saludaron con un cálido "buenos día", un abrazo y un beso.

El desayuno fue inusualmente tranquilo y silencioso. Cuando terminamos de desayunar, recogimos y dejamos los platos en el lavavajillas.

-Bueno, me pondré manos a la obra –dije remangándome las mangas del pijama.

Mis hermanas me miraron confusas.

-No te entiendo –dijo Alice.

-Los Cullen, tenemos que darles la bienvenida a Forks, son nuestros vecinos. Sabéis perfectamente que si mamá se entera de que no les hemos dado la bienvenida, a Rose y a ti os quitará las tarjetas de crédito y a mi me prohibirá leer a menos que sea necesario, y yo no sé vosotras pero yo no quiero eso –dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Tienes razón –dijo Rose-. ¿Te ayudamos?

La miré con cara rara a lo que ella respondió suspirando y llevándose a Alice fuera de la cocina. Ellas no sabían cocinar, corrías peligro si probabas la comida de Alice, y bueno, Rose… Rose sabía pero muy poco, la única que realmente sabía cocinar de las tres era yo, por eso mismo fui yo la que se encargó de hacer un riquísimo pastel de chocolate.

Dejé el pastel reposar y corrí a bañarme y vestirme con aquellas holgadas ropas que usualmente vestíamos. Bajé al salón, en el cual se encontraban las chicas viendo una película.

-Vamos chicas, el pastel ya está listo, ya podemos irnos. La señora Webber ya sabe que llegaremos algo tarde, así que no os preocupéis –dije mientras me dirigía a la cocina para coger el pastel.

Nos dirigimos a la vieja camioneta y Rose condujo hasta la casa de los Cullen, la cual no se encontraba a mucha distancia de la nuestra, tal vez un pequeño paseo andando hubiera sido lo mejor, pero teniendo en cuenta que necesitábamos trabajar en la biblioteca y mantener nuestras fachada de mentiras, era preferible usar la camioneta.

La casa de los Cullen era preciosa y, al igual que la nuestra, enorme, bueno tal vez un poco más pequeña si comparábamos, pero ellos tenían piscina y nosotras no. Era blanca y con un montón de ventanas y paredes acristaladas que dejaban entrar la luz por cada rincón del lugar, una casa hermosa y muy bien iluminada. El jardín delantero cubierto de césped recién cortado y brillante, con flores hermosas adornando el pequeño caminito de piedras que conducía a las pocas escaleras que separaban el jardín delantero del porche. Y a la izquierda, un garaje enorme, casi tan grande como el nuestro.

La casa de los Cullen era muy diferente a la nuestra. La nuestra también tenía la fachada blanca pero no teníamos paredes acristaladas ni nada por el estilo. Sin embargo, teníamos un gran número de ventanas y puertas acristaladas que conectaban con los jardines (tanto el delantero como el de atrás) y una planta trepadora en una esquina de la casa que apenas quedaba a la vista y que subía por la pequeña pero larga y blanca escalera de madera que llegaba hasta un ventana de la tercera planta, la cual pertenecía a mi habitación.

La primera planta, en la cual se encontraba el salón, la cocina, el comedor, el despacho de papá ya que el gran abogado Charlie Swan a veces se traía el trabajo a casa o si no, nosotras aprovechábamos y hacíamos los deberes allí; y el taller de pintura de mamá, Reneé era ama de casa, pero en sus tiempos libre se dedicaba a la pintura y se le daba de maravilla. La decoración de la casa era diferente en casa habitación, otorgándole un toque especial y con personalidad a la casa. Las ventanas de la primera planta eran, en su mayoría, puertas acristaladas, y algunas ventanas francesas con varios tiestos en el poyete de cada ventana con geranios de distintos colores.

Las habitaciones de mis hermanas, el armario, el taller de Alice y el pequeño baño y salón de belleza junto a la habitación de mis padres con su propio baño, se encontraban en la tercera planta. La habitación de Alice y Rose estaban conectadas con una puerta entre ellas y el armario conectaba con su baño mediante una puerta corredera. Las ventanas, estilo francesas estaban decoradas con diferentes tipos de flores según las habitaciones, la de Rose tenía rosas rojas y la de Alice tenían lirios amarillos, las demás tenían geranios, la planta favorita de mamá.

La tercera planta tenía un techo a dos aguas y en ella se encontraba mí habitación con una puerta que conectaba a la biblioteca; un baño y un cuarto de invitados. Era la planta más pequeña debido a que era la última y la única habitación con plantas era la mía, la cual tenía unos preciosos tulipanes rosas que adoraba.

Después de aparcar, nos acercamos a la puerta y llamamos al timbre.

-Hola –dijo una hermosa mujer de pelo caramelo, rostro con forma de corazón y preciosos ojos verde, idénticos a los que yo había visto ayer por la noche, idénticos a los de Edward.

-Bueno días Señora Cullen –saludé amablemente-. Somos las hermanas Swan, yo soy Bella y ellas son mis hermanas Alice y Rose –expliqué señalándolas-. Somos sus vecinas queríamos darle la bienvenida a usted y su familia de parte de nuestros padres Charlie y Reneé.

-Vendrían ellos mismos pero están de vacaciones –dijo Rose.

-OH, muchas gracias chicas, pero pasad, no os quedéis fuera –pidió amablemente la Señora Cullen, era una mujer muy simpática y agradable-. Y por favor, no me llaméis Señora Cullen, me hace vieja –rió-, llamarme Esme, por favor.

-Claro –dijimos a unísono.

El interior de la casa Cullen era increíble, el salón, el comedor y la cocina estaban conectados entre sí y con una decoración muy acorde al lugar, precioso. Nos guió hasta la cocina y nos pidió sentarnos en las sillas que había junto a la isla. Cogió el pastel y cortó un par de trozos.

-Así que sois hermanas –dijo Esme sentándose junto a nosotras.

-Sí, trillizas –dije yo.

-Bueno, técnicamente somos trillizas aunque no nacimos el mismo día –dijo Alice.

-No… no entiendo –Esme nos miró confusa.

-Bueno, es algo… complicado. Mi madre, Reneé, se puso de parto por la noche y bueno, la primera en nacer fue Bella, que aunque no lo parezca, es la mayor. Lo que pasa es que Alice y yo, nacimos ya pasada la medianoche. Por eso su cumpleaños es el 13 de septiembre y el nuestro el 14. En realidad estuvimos a punto de morir las tres, ya que no teníamos que nacer hasta octubre pero Bella tenía ganas de no estar tan apretujada entre nosotras y bueno, nacimos las tres –sonrió Rose como si estuviera hablando del tiempo y no de algo tan serio.

Sí, había estado apunto de matar a mis hermanas debido a nuestro prematuro nacimiento provocado por un mal movimiento mío cuando estaba en el vientre de mi madre. De ahí viene que solo me preocupe por mis hermanas antes que cualquier otra persona, antes incluso que yo misma. Me sentía culpable, a pesar de que eso ocurriera cuando era apenas un bebe, a pesar de que lo que hice fue inconsciente y no aposta, a pesar de las miles de veces que Reneé y Charlie se cabrearon conmigo de pequeña cuando se enteraron de lo que me atormentaba desde que nos contaron la historia de nuestro nacimiento, pero no podía evitarlo, mis hermanas, dos de las personas que más quería en el mundo, habían estado apunto de morir por mi culpa. Después de la décima broca que Charlie me dio por pensar eso, decidí que lo mejor era actuar y no carcomerse la cabeza. Por eso mis hermanas estaban siempre por delante, por delante de los demás, incluso por delante de mi misma, las quería demasiado a pesar de su manera de ser, pero eso era lo que hacía de ellas unas personas increíbles.

Esme asintió y continuamos hablando durante un buen rato. Descubrimos que, al igual que a Reneé le gustaba la pintura, pero que en realidad se dedicaba a la decoración, era decoradora. Su marido, el Doctor Carlisle Cullen, era un buen médico, pero que prefería pasar tiempo con su familia y dejar un poco el trabajo, por eso decidieron mudarse a Forks. Las chicas bromearon diciendo que, conmigo cerca, el Doctor Cullen tendría mucho trabajo. Estuvimos así hasta que me fijé en la hora que era, casi las once de la mañana.

-Esme, ha sido un places hablar contigo, pero tenemos trabajo –expliqué.

-¿Trabajo?

-Sí, trabajamos en la biblioteca del pueblo –explicó Rose.

-Bueno, si es que se le puede llamar trabajo a que la buena de la Señora Webber, nuestra única bibliotecaria en el pueblo, tenga más tiempo libre para estar con Angela y los gemelos mientras nosotras nos ocupamos de la biblioteca sin recibir nada a cambio –dijo Alice sonriente.

-Oh, está bien. Me gustaría que os hubieseis quedado para conocer a mis hijos. Son encantadores, os hubieseis llevado bien con ellos, es una lástima que todavía estén durmiendo. Anoche estuvieron dando vueltas buscando a unas chicas de una fiesta que no pudieron encontrar y llegaron algo tarde… ¿Podría invitaros a cenar? –preguntó Esme.

Me quedé en blanco. Ellos se habían pasado gran parte de la noche buscándonos… si supieran lo cerca de ellos que estábamos en realidad, si supieran que las chicas que se encontraban en el hall de su casa vestidas como paletas sabelotodo eran las chicas con las que estuvieron la noche pasada… Tan cerca.

-Claro, Esme, un día podríamos venir a cenar, pero mejor cuando Reneé y Charlie estén de vuelta –dijo Alice amablemente sacándome de mi ensoñación, a mí pero no a Rose.

Miré a mi rubia hermana, la cual se había quedado de piedra al mirar por las escaleras, seguí su mirada y yo también me quedé de piedra. Por aquella larga escalera bajaba un dios griego sacado de la mejor película porno del mundo. Vestido con tan solo unos boxers negros y con el pelo desordenado, su fuerte y musculoso torso al aire. A su lado su enorme hermano Emmett en unos calzoncillos de superhéroe de color rojo y azul y detrás de ellos su rubio hermano, Jasper, enfundado en un pantalón de pijama negro con los marcianitos del Space Invaders***** en color blanco.

Las chicas y yo nos comenzamos a reír a carcajadas mientras Esme se giraba y les regañaba por no usar sus pijamas, o al menos a Edward y Emmett ya que Jasper al menos vestía el pantalón de su pijama.

Paré abruptamente de reír cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. Esmeraldas y chocolates. Me miraba con una pizca de confusión y curiosidad. Mentalmente, suspiré aliviada, no quería que supiera quién era, bueno en realidad sí, pero no era lo correcto, sería romper una promesa, una promesa de hermanas.

Esme se giró y se disculpó por tener que regañar a sus hijos delante nuestro y porque ellos se habían presentado de tal manera. Sonreímos tímidamente a Esme y la calmamos diciéndola que no pasaba nada, que no se preocupase. Nos despedimos de ella y, con una última mirada a los chicos, nos dirigimos a la biblioteca.

*****Space Invader es el típico juego de los marcianitos, el de toda la vida.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Puede que haya sido un poco rollazo, pero tenía que describiros las casa y bueno, ahora sabéis a lo que se dedican Charlie y Reneé, también era algo crucial saber el porqué Bella se preocupa más de sus hermanas que de si misma, el porqué le afectará tanto lo que será inevitable y bueno, me encantó el final y el sueño.**

**Como siempre digo: ¡Vivan las cursis! xD**

**Los links de las casa están en mi perfil y también los vestidos para la siguiente fiesta que será... ¿quien lo adivina?**

**Solo digo que para el siguiente capítulo tendremos un *redoble de tambores* ¡UN EPOV!**

**Y bueno, mañana subo un outtake de Rose y Ally, así que estar atentas a mi perfil mañana.**

**Aquí se despide vuestra tímida, pero siempre loca y sonriente autora de fics,**

**Cris.**


	6. Outtake 1: El otro lado de la fiesta

**_Dislaimer: _**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los cojo prestados y juego con ellos =)_

**_Summary:_**_Tres hermanas y una promesa: vengase, ser las chicas más calientes sin revelar su identidad hasta la graduación. ¿Que sucederá cuando los Cullen aparezcan? ¿Romper la promesa y ser felices? o ¿Cumplir su promesa y sufrir? ¿Y cuando se sepa la verdad?_

_Hola a todas!_

_Siento la tardanza. Pero el 14 de septiembre es mi cumple y ha partir de entonces los orarios volverán a cumplirse._

_Como siempre, muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. ¡Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores!_

_****__Yirla, __****__MiiLiiTha,__****__Bite __****__Me Sr. Cullen,__****__Cullen-21-gladys,__****__ Cris Cullen Black, adriene cullen, BelladeCullenxvm, Rachel Sexton, miadharu28, karin cullen, darky1995, DhamaarEFROON, , LenaCullenSwan, Lily Masen de Lioncourt, Leila Cullen Masen_

* * *

_**Outtake 1**_

_** La otra cara de la fiesta de Newton**_

_**...**_

**Rose POV**

Había estado deseando que llegara el verano para poder acudir a las fiestas. Deseaba más que nada encandilar a unos cuantos PPP (Pringados, Palurdos y Patanes) para que cuando supiesen la verdad se arrepintieran de todo lo malo que nos había hecho alguna vez.

Aparcamos el precioso y veloz Audi de mi hermana cerca de un Volvo que nunca habíamos visto antes. Entonces me llegaron a la mente las palabras de Alice, su corazonada y algo que nos relacionaría con los Cullen:

_Bella acababa de ir al recibidor a por las llaves del Audi, mientras tanto Alice y yo terminábamos de arreglarnos para estar perfectas._

_-Rose… -susurró Alice mientras se acercaba a mi._

_-¿Qué pasa Alice? –pregunté extrañada debido a su tono._

_-Tengo algo que decir… sobre Bella –añadió mirándome fijamente a los ojos. La miré alentándola a continuar-. Bueno… también es sobre nosotras, pero presiento que la más afectada será ella… Los… los Cullen… creo que va ha haber algo que los relacionará con nosotras tres… algo… algo fuerte, muy fuerte –dijo poniendo énfasis en el muy._

_-¿Estás segura? –Ella asintió-. ¿Y qué crees que será?_

_-Algo que como te acabo de decir es fuerte, algo que no se puede romper. Algo que ya estaba escrito en nuestros destinos y que nunca llegué a predecir. Un lazo, pero no un lazo cualquiera… no es un lazo de un vestido, ni un lazo de ropa, es un lazo sentimental, un lazo… que no tiene nada que ver con la amistad o con simple cariño… un lazo…_

_-De amor –finalicé yo por ella, aterrada._

_-Sí, Rose sí… y por desgracia, eso afectará a Bella. Ya sabes que ella es la más débil y sentimental de nosotras, aunque no lo parezca, y lo sabes. Bella siempre quiso enamorarse y todo ese rollo pero por nosotras se convirtió en una estrella de la noche, o como nos llaman ahora, en la primera de las Tres Miss. Ella es nuestra pequeña hermana mayor, a la que la gustan las historias de amor. Ahora ella va a vivir una, y como en cada historia de amor, va a sufrir, todas sufriremos pero ella…_

_-Le costará… sí, recuerdo lo mal que la sentó que nuestro viejo Rayo muriera y eso que solo era un perro… si es algo que tenga que ver con el amor… creo que reaccionará igual, pero más duradero, más doloroso._

_-Exacto –afirmó Alice._

_-Tendremos que evitarlo –exclamé preocupada por mi hermana mayor tan solo por unos minutos._

_-No, no se puede cambiar el destino, solo modificar el camino, pero siempre será el mismo, es mejor no implicarnos es su historia, ya tendremos suficiente nosotras mismas._

_Entonces recordé sus palabras y pregunté._

_-Pero has dicho que nosotras también estaremos implicadas ¿cuán implicadas estaremos? –pregunté preocupada._

_Alice sonrió y se recolocó su antifaz y salió por la puerta._

_-Alice –la llamé mientras la seguía por detrás. Esta enana era rápida pero no tanto como yo. La cogí del brazo antes de que llegara fuera donde mi hermana, la cual ya debía de estarse impacientando debido a los bocinazos que daba con el coche-. Dime la verdad ¿yo también sufriré?_

_Alice me miró con esa mirada suya tan extraña que expresaba que sabía muchas cosas pero que nunca las contaría, al menos no hasta que llegase el momento indicado para hacerlo._

_-Todo el mundo sufre en algún momento, Rose. Los humanos no somos perfectos, pero son nuestras imperfecciones las que nos hacen serlo. Dolor, sufrimiento, amor, cariño…todos debemos de pasar algún momento por esas emociones, sentimientos y sensaciones. Algunas, como el amor, durará para siempre, aunque haya momentos en los que parezca que no, aunque haya momentos en los que creamos que siempre estuvimos equivocados… el amor no muere, es amor es un eterno camino sin fin con… con baches y obstáculo; baches que te harán tropezar y caer, algunas caídas serán dolorosas y el levantarte y ponerte el marcha nuevamente será difícil, pero otras serán todo lo contrario, te levantarás y con una sonrisa seguirás adelante; obstáculos que serán fáciles de superar, obstáculos que sortearás con la misma elegancia y gracia con la que sortearías a una pequeña piedra que se cruza en tu camino cuando nos vamos al bosque a acampar con papá y mamá; pero habrá otros obstáculos, Rose, obstáculos que no serán nada fáciles de sortear, obstáculos que te harán replantearte si esto es lo correcto, obstáculos que harán que intentes rendirte y dejar de luchar, pero son esos obstáculos los que harán que mires atrás y que veas todo por lo que has pasado, todo lo que has luchado para luego dejarte vencer por otro simple obstáculo, obstáculo que volverás a sortear ya que vale la pena ese sufrimiento, ya que no merece la pena rendirse cuando has recorrido tanto, ya que mereces seguir y ser feliz. Me preguntas si sufrirás, la respuesta es obvia: sí, sufrirás, pero no solo tú, Bella, yo, ellos… todo sufriremos, pero te puedo asegurar que tú y yo no sufriremos nada en comparación a lo que sufrirá Bella, lo suyo será un obstáculo muy difícil de sortear y que espero que sortee –terminó Alice con un suave suspiro._

_-¿Eres incapaz de predecirlo? –bromeé a pesar de que nada de esa situación tenía gracia, al mismo tiempo que habría la puerta y ambas salíamos en dirección al coche de nuestra hermana._

_-Lo que puedo predecir es que hoy no seremos las hermanas Swan, hoy seremos Lily, Marie y Mary –sonrió antes de meterse en el coche._

He de admitir que aquel lado filosófico de Alice nunca lo había visto y su charla me dejó, para qué negarlo, alucinada y con la boca abierta, solo que intenté que no se me notara.

Al entrar en la casa de Mike, me fui directa a saludar a un par de chicos que se habían juntado en un lado del salón, la menoría eran populares, pero aun así intenté seducirles hasta que lo conseguí, y en muy poco tiempo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, fui arrastrada por mi hermana a la pista de baile, donde las tres juntas bailamos animadamente y de manera muy provocativa hasta que un trío de chicos se nos acercó y nos separó.

Frente a mi un chico alto, pelo moreno, ojos azules e intensos, pero a la vez infantiles, una sonrisa encantadora que dejaba a la vista un par de adorables hoyuelos. Su cuerpo, musculoso y fuerte, parecía que iba a romper la camiseta que llevaba. Era un chico que nunca antes había visto por aquí y entonces recodé las descripciones que las odiosas hijas de las dos personas más cotillas del pueblo, hicieron sobre mis vecinos y entonces reconocí al chico que se encontraba frente a mí. Emmett Cullen, el mayor de los hermanos Cullen.

-Hola, preciosa –dijo sonriendo de manera sensual, una sonrisa que me dirigían demasiadas personas, una sonrisa a la que ya estaba acostumbrada y que no me afectaba para nada en absoluto.

-Hola –saludé en tono despectivo y cansado.

-¿Sabes? –preguntó rodeándome con sus brazos y acercándome a él todo lo posible-. Adoro a las rubias –murmuró.

-Aparta tus manos de encima –dije mientras me separaba de él y me dirigía a por algo de beber

¿Pero quién se creía que era este tío para tocarme de esa manera? Indignada me acerqué a la mesa de bebidas, no sin antes dirigir una mirada a mis hermanas. Alice estaba entretenida charlando con un rubio chico que parecía muy agradable y Bella… Bella no estaba a la vista. Al llegar a la mesa cambié de opinión al no fiarme del contenido que cada vaso contenía y me dirigí a la cocina el busca de un poco de agua, cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a mi querida Bellie tumbada encima de la isla de la cocina con, ni más ni menos que un apuesto chico que reconocí como otro de nuestros vecinos, Edward Cullen. Fue entonces que la última frase de Alice me vino a la mente "_hoy seremos Lily, Marie y Mary_".

-¿Se pude saber que estás haciendo, querida M? –pregunté sorprendiendo a Bella, la cual asustó a Edward, lo que provocó que este se separara de mi hermana con un brusco movimiento y cayese al suelo ¿Por qué había sido el brusco movimiento creado por el susto y no los pequeños bracitos de mi hermana, los que al apartarlo, lo habían tirado al suelo, verdad?

-¡Oh Dios mío, lo siento! ¿Estás bien? –dijo Bella mientras bajaba de la mesa de la isla de la cocina y se arrodillaba junto a él en el suelo.

-Ouch, sí tranquila, sobreviviré… creo –dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos provocando que se sonrojara muy notablemente.

Vi como mi hermana se incorporaba junto al chico y como me lanzaba (Bella) una mirada confusa pero a la vez asesina, si las miradas matasen… creo que yo ya estaría más que muerta, incinerada y esparcida por no sé donde.

-¿No nos vas a presentar, _M_? –preguntó el chico recalcando la ultima letra mientras rodeaba a mi hermana con sus brazos y la atraía hacía él.

Anoté todo en mi cabeza, necesitaba conocer todos y cada uno de los detalles de aquel chico, el chico del que se había enamorado mi hermana, un chico que se había enamorado de mi hermana. Al parecer, el amor a primera vista si existía ¿o era verdad lo que Alice decía sobre el destino, el amor y todo ese camino lleno de baches y obstáculos?

Mi hermana estaba perdida, seguramente no sabría que decir, había incumplido la norma no escrita: relacionarse con alguien sentimentalmente como una de las Tres Miss. Pero a la vez la vi confusa y sin saber que decir, pero esta vez fui yo la más lista de todas y la saqué del atolladero.

-Se podría decir que soy la hermana de la castaña que tienes a tu lado… ¿No es así, Marie? –dijo sonriendo-. Yo soy Lillian, pero puedes llamarme Lily –dije entendiendo la mano y estrechando la de mi futuro hermano.

-Yo soy… -dijo Edward, pero le corté, no necesitaba presentarse, ya le conocía, bueno, no personalmente, pero le conocía.

-Edward Cullen, lo sé –dije soltando su mano-. He conocido a tus hermanos, el rubio era agradable pero el otro…

-Sí, lo siento mucho, disculpa a Emmett es un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un jugador de rugby. En realidad es buena persona pero en las fiestas digamos que… se descontrola –explicó Edward, bueno, al menos ya sabía el motivo de su estúpido comportamiento.

-¡Eddie! –Gritó una voz cerca de la puerta de la cocina- ¿Dónde estas, chiquitín?

-Mierda –murmuró Edward-. ¿Me escondes? –pude oír como preguntó a mi hermana en un susurro mientras no dejaba de mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

La puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver a Emmett, llamando la atención como un niño pequeño.

-Ed… Oh, hola encanto, nos volvemos a ver –dijo pasando de su hermano y volviendo a prestarme atención a mí, cosa que adoraba, me encantaba ser el centro de atención, a pesar de ser el centro de atención de un baboso patán.

-Oh, hola de nuevo –dije sin prestarle la más mínima pizca de atención a aquel patán, el cual no dejaba de mirarme ni por un segundo y se había olvidado de que no estábamos solos en aquel lugar.

El chico suspiró frustrado y se pasó las manos por su oscuro cabello casi negro.

-Emmett, te ha rechazado, no es el fin del mundo –dijo Edward aun sin soltar a mi hermana de su agarre.

-Claro, como aquí Eddie está bien acompañado… -dijo pasando su mirada de la cara de Edward, a la de mi hermana, a sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y los suyos abrazando los de él, luego la examinó de arriba abajo, cosa la cual me dio…¿celos? No, imposible, y sonrió-. ¿No me presentas a tu amiga, Eddie?

-No me llames Eddie –gruñó.

Y lo que hizo mi hermana a continuación, fue como si lo hubiese hecho más veces, como si ella y Edward no fueran desconocidos y llevasen años juntos. Pasó sus manos por su cuello intentando calmarlo, a lo cual el la correspondió calmándose, regalándola una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.

-Ella es Marie, mi… se podría decir que es como mi hermana –sonreírompiendo el mágico momento.

-Sí soy Marie y ella es Lily –dijo y se que lo hizo tan solo para fastidiarme, lo cual era raro, Bella no era vengativa, ni actuaba así ni nada por el estilo.

-Encantado de conoceros chicas –sonrió Emmett-. Yo soy…

-Emmett Cullen, lo sabemos –dijimos ambas a la vez antes de sonreírnos mutuamente.

-Oh… vaya –dijo Emmett rascándose la nuca mientras Edward soltaba una risita por lo bajo-. Bueno, ya que estás aquí –dijo mirándome fijamente-, quería disculparme contigo, no te he tratado adecuadamente y me arrepiento de lo que te dije –dijo con el arrepentimiento teñido en sus palabras.

-A… acepto tus disculpas –dije sorprendida e hipnotizada por aquellos ojos azules que el hermano de mi futuro cuñado poseía. He de admitir que sus palabras me pillaron con la guardia baja y me sorprendieron.

-Bien –sonrió Emmett haciendo resaltar sus hoyuelos-. ¿Por qué no me concedes un baile para celebrar que me has perdonado? –dijo expendiendo su mano.

-De… de… de acuerdo –tartamudeé aceptando su mano. Vale, esto sí que era raro, yo nunca había tartamudeado o vacilado, se podría decir que yo era la más segura de las tres, estas cosas le solían suceder a Bella y a Alice, claro que a esta última eran contadas las ocasiones en las que la sucedía, pero yo… a mi nunca me había pasado esto y era extraño, al igual que la extraña sensación que sentí cuando Emmett cogió mi mano y tiró delicadamente de ella hasta la salida de la cocina, me abrió la puerta educadamente, como si fuera un caballero y me cedió el paso dejándome salir primero y el detrás de mí, sin soltar nunca mi mano y cerrando la puerta de la cocina tras de sí.

Me llevó hasta el jardín, en el cual había apenas gente, la mayoría estaba dentro, disfrutando de la fiesta.

-Se… se que ya te he pedido disculpas, pero no puedo evitar seguir sintiéndome culpable –dijo mientras se soltaba de mi agarre y caminaba de un lado para otro de manera nerviosa agitando sus manos de un lado para otro de una forma increíble y tiernamente graciosa-. He sido un patán, un burro, un asno, un baboso, me avergüenzo de mi anterior comportamiento, pero ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no me iba a comportar de esa forma teniendo delante a la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto? No quiero echarte la culpa, pero creo que… me has hechizado, me has hecho convertirme en un patán ante ti –volvió a ponerse nervioso y a gesticular.

Me acerqué a él, cogí sus enorme manos con las mías y le obligué a mirarme fijamente a los ojos, cuando se calmó, hablé.

-Emmett, ya te he perdonado, por favor, no lo arruines, no conviertas esta noche tan hermosa en algo horrible. Me has demostrado que no solo eres un patán, que bajo esa faceta de tontito hay un caballero educado y atento –dije, y miré al cielo intentando deshacerme del encanto que sus ojos azules había logrado hacer para que los míos quedaran bajo su hipnótico embrujo-. Hace una noche espléndida, hoy las estrellas brillan bastante.

-No, me pidas mirar a las estrellas que lucen en el cielo cuando tengo dos justo aquí abajo –dijo dejando caer mis manos y cogiendo mi cara entre las suyas-. Tus ojos si que son dos estrellas brillantes –Afirmó sonriente y no pude evitar ruborizarme, sí, yo Rosalie Lillian Swan me había ruborizado.

Y entonces, sin necesidad de tener que alzarme sobre mis pies debido a que mi altura y mis tacones nos hacía tener casi la misma altura, ambos juntamos nuestros labios en un dulce y tierno beso, uno que fue increíble, uno que fue espectacular que me hizo sentir como si miles de fuegos artificiales explotaran en el interior de mi estómago, un beso como nunca.

Así pasamos el tiempo, entre besos, bailes y hablar hasta que miré la hora en el reloj de Emmett: era hora de marcharse.

**Alice POV**

Tenía esa odiosa sensación de que iba a pasar algo con respecto a los Cullen, pero era una sensación extraña, nueva, o como diría Bella… mágica. Después de comentárselo a mis hermanas nos cambiamos. Hablé con Rose antes de ir a la fiesta y le expliqué mi extraño presentimiento, el cual se hizo más claro mediante iba pasando los segundos y me iba vistiendo.

Sufriríamos, pero estaba segura de que no tanto, nada comparado a mi querida hermana mayor, Bella. Ella era muy frágil, solo se preocupaba de nosotras y de la poca gente que la rodeaba, eso la había hecho débil ante la gente que amaba, ella tenía un corazón fácil de romper, demasiado fácil de romper y eso me preocupaba debido a lo que vendría a continuación.

Nos metimos rápidamente al coche de Bella, me hubiera gustado más poder usar mi Porsche amarillo pero hoy era el día de usar el Audi s5 azul descapotable.

Al llegar a la fiesta lo estuve buscando, sabía que estaba allí, sabía que me encontraría pero los nervios podrían más que yo y lo intenté encontrar, encontrar al hombre que me hizo esperar tanto, el hombre que aún no conocía en persona pero que aparecía en cada uno de mis sueños.

Después de un rato, decidimos bailar juntas. Bailamos un par de canciones y fue entonces cuando lo vi. Ahí estaba, perfecto e igual que en mis sueños, sus sonrisa prefecta, sus ojos azules, su rubia cabellera y ese cuerpo que me hacía desear cosas que nunca antes había deseado de un hombre.

Le sonreí y cuando la canción paró, acerqué mis labios a su oído y susurré:

-Me has hecho esperar mucho.

-Mis disculpas, señorita –sonrió mientras cogía mi mano y la besaba.

-Mary, me llamo Mary –dije sonriente.

-Mary, bonito nombre, pero seguro que no es tuyo, tienes pinta de tener nombre de hada o de duende –dejé escapar una suave risa-. Pero, de momento, te llamaré Mary, hasta que decidas decirme la verdad –sonrió.

-En realidad, Mary se llama el hada regordita de Campanilla -no supe de donde salió eso.

-Pero tú no tienes pinta de ser un hada regordeta y de mediana edad como era el hada Mary -no pude evitar sentirme contenta ya que el también había visto Campanilla y no se había reído de mi-. Pero, como ya he dicho: te llamaré Mary hasta que me digas lo contrario.

-Está bien Jasper –sonreí ya que no le sorprendió en absoluto que ya supiera su nombre desde antes de conocernos personalmente-. Bailemos.

Y eso hicimos, bailamos y bailamos hasta que mis pies no aguantaron más y Jasper me alzó hasta sacarme al jardín. Me sentó en las escaleras del porche trasero y se sentó junto a mí. Pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo hacía él.

Miramos las estrellas, él sabía bastante sobre ellas y me contó historias y leyendas e información del porqué se llamaban así.

Estaba tan entretenida que no me di cuenta de la hora hasta que Rosalie llegó.

-Mary –dijo una voz muy familiar.

Me giré y allí estaba mi hermana, acompañada de un corpulento y gigantesco chico que parecía uno de esos gorilas que te encuentras a la entrada de una discoteca o algo parecido, pero su cara era la de un niño, con unos ojos azules y idénticos a los de mi Jazz.

-Hola Lily –sonreí apenada.

-Es la hora –me dijo con aquella sonrisa triste que casi nunca dejaba ver.

-Está bien, pero antes te quiero presentar a Jasper –dije a la vez que Jasper y yo nos poníamos en pie-. Jazz ellas es Lily mi… mi prima Lily. Querida prima, él es Jasper, el hermano del grandullón que te acompaña –sonreí.

-Encantada de conocerte Jazz –sonrió mi hermana.

-Lo mismo digo Lily.

-Bueno pues como ya conozco a mi hermano –dijo el grandullón-, me presentaré a tu prima yo mismo. Emmett Cullen –dijo extendiéndome su enorme mano-, soy el hermano del rubio que ha estado contigo durante toda la noche –sonrió burlón.

Rose le pegó una colleja en la nuca, él se quejó mientras se sobaba esa zona mientras nosotros reíamos.

-Lo siento, osita –dijo mientras se dirigían de nuevo al interior de la casa.

-Ya te vas… -murmuró Jasper.

-Sí…

-Ni si quiera son todavía la doce –musitó él mirando su reloj.

-Bueno, es que no quiero que den las doce y me veas con un vestido roto y manchada de barro y sin antifaz –bromeé acercándome a él.

-Tu estarías hermosa con cualquier cosa –murmuró sonriendo mientras acercaba su rostro al mío.

Sentí un cosquilleo recorrer todo mi cuerpo y para finalmente quedarse atrapado en mi estómago cuando sus manos se posaron en una de mis mejillas y en mi cintura.

-Jasper –llamé en un susurró mientras sentía su aliento mezclarse con el mío-. ¿Vas a besarme? –pregunté.

-Solo si tú me lo permites –murmuró acercándose más a mis labios.

Sonreí y cerré los ojos.

-No, no quiero que me beses –susurré mientras me ponía de puntillas-. Yo soy la que te va a besar a ti –murmuré antes de juntar nuestros labios en un beso que duró una eternidad, un beso que me hizo sentir como si estuviera tocando el cielo, un beso como nunca, un beso mejor incluso que los de mis sueños.

Nos separamos cuando nos empezamos a quedar sin aire, dándonos castos besos. Jasper suspiró y apoyó su frente en la mía y ambos suspiramos. Enrolló un dedo en uno de mis mechones de pelo casi negro y finalmente nos separamos.

-Hasta pronto Jazz.

-Hasta dentro de poco… Mary. Hasta que nos veamos en nuestros sueños, como siempre.

-Como siempre –asentí.

Y finalmente, yo y mis hermanas nos fuimos a casa.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, este es "La otra cara de la fiesta" la cara que no leímos y que desconocemos (hasta ahora).**

**Los presentimientos de Alice, las dudas de Rose, las locuras de Emmett, las divagaciones de Jazz...**

**¿Quién descubrirá la verdad?**

**¿Será el calmado y atento Jasper?**

**¿El infantil Emmett?**

**¿O nuestro romático Edward?**

**Sí hay algún capítulo de la historia en la que queréis saber que sucede con algún personaje y veis que no subo outtake, avisarme y lo escribiré, por lo general subiré lo que considere importante y sobretodo: las fiestas.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Como veréis es un historia diferente. Rose tartamudeando y Alice con sus "presentimientos"... no, eso es normal en Alice xD**

**Vivan las cursis,**

**Besazos,**

**Cris.**

**PD: ¿Me dejáis un regalito adelantado?**


	7. La chica de la mascara

**_Dislaimer: _**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los cojo prestados y juego con ellos =)_

**_Summary:_**_Tres hermanas y una promesa: vengase, ser las chicas más calientes sin revelar su identidad hasta la graduación. ¿Que sucederá cuando los Cullen aparezcan? ¿Romper la promesa y ser felices? o ¿Cumplir su promesa y sufrir? ¿Y cuando se sepa la verdad?_

**_Hoy es mi cumpleaños!_**

**_Arriba las quinceañeras!_**

_Sí, hoy estoy muuuy contenta :D. Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y bienvenidos sean los nuevos._

_****__****____****__BelladeCullenxvm, Ady Cullen, __****__miadharu28, __****__Yirla, flakita711, __****__adriene cullen, __****__darky1995,__****__karin cullen, vicky140, __****__Leila Cullen Masen,__****__Bite Me Sr. Cullen, Cris Cullen Black, Rachel Sexton, Cullen-21-gladys, DhamaarEFROON, MiiLiiTha, LenaCullenSwan, Lily Masen de Lioncourt._

_Cris._

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**La Chica de la Máscara**

**...**

**Edward Point Of View**

Forks era muy diferente a Nueva York.

Forks era pequeño, no chocabas con las personas que te encontrabas por la calle, a no ser que estas quisieran chocarse contigo para conseguir algo a cambio. No había tráfico automovilístico, podías llegar a conocer a toda la gente del pueblo ya que no eran tantos, en mi antiguo instituto había muchas mas personas que en todo este pueblo. Y estaba libre de esa contaminación que existía en la ciudad, bueno, habría días nublado y con lluvias o con nevadas durante todo gran parte del año, menos días de sol, pero no era un problema para mí. El único inconveniente era que todo era demasiado verde, no es que no me guste el verde, es uno de mis colores favoritos después del azul eléctrico, pero este verde era algo… mareante, lo encontrabas haya donde miraras, era como un planeta alienígena, pero no me desagradaba.

Nueva York era muy diferente, lleno de ruidos y contaminación. El metro lleno de gente, los autobuses igualmente llenos, las calles atestadas de gente con la cual chocabas cada dos por tres y continuos atascos en las carreteras. Tenía sus cosas buenas ya que en Nueva York era algo difícil aburrirse.

El cambio fue muy drástico, pasar de una gran ciudad a un pequeño pero acogedor pueblo. Pero necesitábamos un cambio, todos, Emmett, Jasper y yo incluidos, no solo mamá y papá, aunque en gran parte el cambio fue por mi padre, el gran y famoso Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Mi padre estaba ya cansado de tanto trabajo, adoraba su trabajo, no me malinterpretéis, pero era demasiado, por eso decidimos mudarnos a Forks, dejando todo atrás, el puesto de trabajo de papá, la tienda de decoración de Esme, mis esperanzas de entrar a la _NYU School of Medicine_*****, las ganas de Emmett por entrar en el equipo de los _Gigants_***** de Nueva York, y las esperanzas de Jasper de entrar también en la _NYU_, solo que él prefería estudiar psicología no medicina. Dejamos todo para mudarnos a Forks ¿Por qué Forks? Por que Lanna, una amiga de la universidad de mi madre, vivió allí durante sus primeros veinte años de su vida antes de ir a la universidad y, al acabarla se casó con Mark y se mudaron a California, y un día que mamá estaba hablando con ella, le comentó que quería mudarse y Lanna le habló de Forks y, aquí estábamos.

Después de pasear, junto a mis hermanos, un rato por las calles de Forks, encontré la biblioteca del pueblo y no pude evitar entrar en esta, arrastrando conmigo a mis hermanos. Al entrar una mujer cerca de los cuarenta, nos sonrió amablemente.

-Buenos días, soy la Señora Webber, la bibliotecaria. Vosotros debéis de ser los hijos del Doctor y la Señora Cullen, ¿verdad? -preguntó

-Sí, encantado de conocerla Señora Webber, soy Edward Cullen y ellos son mis hermanos Emmett y Jasper –sonreí amablemente.

-Oh, por favor, llamarme Diane, nada de Señora Webber, la Señora Webber es mi suegra.. Bienvenidos a Forks y bienvenidos a mi biblioteca ¿puedo ayudaros el algo? –preguntó con aquel tono de verdadera amabilidad que derrochaba su voz.

-Sí, esto… ¿me podría indicar donde están las películas y CDs de música? –preguntó Emmett

-Claro, segunda planta a la derecha –sonrió.

Después de dar las gracias, Emmett salió disparado en la dirección indicada

-¿Tenéis libros de psicología y medicina? –preguntó Jasper.

-No son muchos los que tenemos, pero sí, sí tenemos. Están en esta misma planta a la izquierda, la estantería del fondo –indicó señalándonos el conjunto de estanterías que había a la izquierda.

-Muchas gracias –dije mientras Jasper y yo nos dirigíamos a las estanterías.

Después de un rato, cogí un par de libros, al igual que Jasper y subimos a por Emmett. Estaba junto a una chica rubia que se le estaba asquerosamente insinuando y Emmett la sonreía con aquella sonrisa que utilizaba para conquistar chicas.

Suspiré negando, un día de estos, en vez de ser él el que se aprovecha de ellas, serán ellas las que se aprovecharan de él.

No era un secreto entre nosotros que Emmett era un playboy, multitud de chicas habían pasado por su cama, no como Jasper, el solo había estado con dos, María y Selina. María fue su novia, a la cual creía amar de verdad, y con la cual tuvo su primera vez, pero después de darse cuenta que le era infiel, quedó destrozado y Selina, la hermana mayor de María, fue la que aprovechó ese momento. Yo en cambio aún era virgen, si lo sé, es vergonzoso, pero después de lo ocurrido con Jasper empecé a pensar en mi relación con Tanya, mi novia por aquel entonces, y me di cuenta de que en realidad lo que sentía por ella no era amor, era un cariño, cariño que se volvió repugnancia al encontrarla en la cama junto a uno de mis mejores amigos, desde entonces, ninguna chica había estado conmigo.

-Hey Emmett –saludó Jazz.

-Hola hermanitos –sonrió Emmett-. Lauren estos son mis hermanos. El rubio es Jasper y el de pelo raro es Edward.

-No es raro, es cobrizo –dije algo cabreado.

-Ya, ya, bueno lo que tu digas. Chicos, esta es Lauren Mallory, residente de Forks y nuestra nueva vecina y compañera de clases.

Después de presentarnos estuvimos charlando un buen rato. La chica era curiosa y seguramente era una de las cotillas del pueblo, de esas había siempre muchas. Quería saber todo sobre nosotros, incluso si practicábamos algún deporte, pregunta a la cual Emmett respondió que le jugaba al fútbol en su antiguo colegió y que yo jugaba a basketball.

-Pues espero que os pueda ver en el equipo del instituto. Forks será un pueblo pequeño, pero tenemos un gran equipo de fútbol y basketball. Los Spartans de Forks somos los mejores –sonrió coqueta-. Además, así tendré la oportunidad de animaros en vuestros partidos.

Después de un buen rato más decidimos irnos, no sin antes hacernos socios de la biblioteca para poder sacar los libros y películas que habíamos decidido llevarnos. Justo cuando íbamos en dirección al Volvo, una vieja camioneta Chevy roja, muy ruidosa aparcó cerca de la biblioteca. Miré, curioso por saber quien podría tener semejante cavernícola, pero justo en aquel instante en que la puerta se habría la voz de Emmett me distrajo.

-Entonces Eddie ¿te apuntas a al fiesta que dijo Lauren o no? –recodé la charla con Lauren, en uno de sus tantos monólogos, nos mencionó que hoy por la tarde-noche, mas noche que tarde, habría una fiesta en casa de los Newton, los amables señores de la tienda que vendía objetos para acampadas y demás.

-No me llames Eddie –dije cabreado-. Bueno… ¿no es un poco pronto para una fiesta? No sé, acabamos de llegar.

-Vamos Ed, enróllate un poco hermanito –Emmett siempre con su infantil buen rollo.

-Está bien, está bien –dije rendido.

Emmett sonrió, el pobre estaba como una cabra. Cogió a Jasper de los hombros y lo agitó mientras reía.

-¿Ves, Jasper? Ha dicho que sí, así que eso significa que si el va, tu vas –Emmett era todo lo contrario a nosotros, era algo hiperactivo y muy infantil, todo lo contrario a nosotros, tranquilos y calmados, a veces me preguntaba si Emmett era adoptado.

Negué con la cabeza mientras suspiraba y caminaba en dirección a mi preciado y flamante coche plateado. Conduje hasta casa velozmente, los Cullen amábamos la velocidad.

-Ya estamos aquí –gritó Emmett entrando por la puerta de casa-. Mamá –gritó cuando vio a Esme salir de la cocina, con una sonrisa para recibirnos.

-Hola mis niños –dijo maternalmente mientras nos besaba a cada uno en las mejillas, nos daba un fuerte abrazo y pellizcaba una de las mejillas de Emmett, con cariño-. ¿Qué tal os lo habéis pasado? ¿Adónde os habéis ido? –dijo mientras nos dirigíamos todos a la cocina.

Nos sentamos cada uno en una silla mientras apoyábamos nuestros codos en la isla de la cocina, mientras Esme seguía a lo suyo, cocinando algo que, por el delicioso aroma que desprendía, debía estar delicioso.

-Hemos dado una vuelta por el pueblo –dijo Jasper.

-Sí, fuimos a la biblioteca, no está nada mal. La bibliotecaria, la Señora Webber, era una mujer bastante agradable, nos dio la bienvenida a Forks y nos hizo los carnets de socios para poder tomar prestados, libros, revistas, CDs y demás cosas –continué yo.

-Y conocimos a una vecina del pueblo, posiblemente será una de las chicas con las que compartiremos clases. Y como hoy es uno de los primero días de vacaciones en Forks, se celebra una fiesta y nos ha invitado –dijo Emmett como quien no quiere la cosa. En nuestro antiguo instituto habíamos empezado las vacaciones de verano hacía una semana y media.

-Ah ¿Y pensáis ir, a la fiesta, quiero decir? –preguntó Esme con el mismo tono que Emmett acababa de utilizar.

Emmett me dio un codazo, sabía que yo era uno de los favoritos de mamá, si yo la pedía ir podríamos ir, si se lo pedía Jasper, posiblemente; y si se lo preguntaba Emmett… no, creo que eso no es una opción.

-Bueno… si tú nos dejas ir, pues si… -dije como si estuviese hablando del tiempo y no de una fiesta.

Esme se giró y me miró fijamente a los ojos, sabía que desde que rompimos con Tanya y María, tanto yo como Jasper, dejamos de acudir a fiestas, simplemente estábamos artos de encontrarnos a chicas con un solo y mismo objetivo: encontrar un chico que caliente tu cama, y eso era algo que ni yo ni Jasper estábamos dispuesto ha hacer, al menos no hasta que encontrásemos una chica que valiese la pena hacerlo, cosa que veía algo difícil.

Sonreí torcidamente mientras rogaba por que dijera sí, necesitábamos ir o si no Jasper y yo sufriríamos los insoportables berrinches y las estúpidas quejas de Emmett, cosas que era muy desagradables, demasiado.

-Está bien… -dijo sin mucho convencimiento-, tenéis mi permiso para acudir a la fiesta –dijo y luego señaló a Emmett-. Pero nada de venir borrachos o muy tarde y conducir con cuidado –eso último lo dijo mirándome a mi, el que se supone que se había convertido en chofer de la familia solo por que los demás coches no había llegado todavía.

Jasper y yo, ayudamos a mamá ha terminar de preparar la comida mientras Emmett ponía la mesa y se sentaba en el sofá a ver en la televisión un partido de baseball. Todos sabíamos que Emmett y los fogones daban como resultado final una cocina incendiada, por eso él apenas hacía algo.

Después de que la comida estuviera preparada y puesta en la mesa llegó papá. Juntos, los cinco en familia, comimos y hablamos de lo que habíamos hecho durante el día. Papá fue a visitar su nuevo lugar de trabajo, el hospital general de Forks, del cual sería el nuevo director. Mamá prefirió aprovechar la mañana y terminar de ordenar algunas cosas hasta que todos llegásemos.

Papá y Emmett recogieron la mesa con ayuda de Jasper mientras yo y mamá servíamos los postres. Al acabar de comer recogimos todo y cada uno se fue a hacer algo para pasar la tarde. Mamá y papá se fueron al salón y vieron una película acurrucados el uno junto al otro, adoraba ver a mis padres así de felices, soñaba con encontrar alguien con el que poder estar así. Emmett se subió a su cuarto, seguramente a conectarse al Messenger. Jasper se dirigió a la biblioteca y yo subí a la sala de música a tocar el piano.

Cuando quedaba una media hora para que la fiesta comenzara me bañé, me vestí y bajé a esperar a mis hermanos, los cuales no tardaron mucho en bajar ya vestidos para ir a la fiesta.

-Adiós mamá, adiós papá –dijimos los tres a coro antes de salir y meternos en mi Volvo.

-Adiós, mis niños –oímos gritar a Esme antes de arrancar el coche y dirigirnos a la casa de los Newton, la cual se encontraba a un casi media hora de distancia, pero siendo yo el que conducía, aquella cifra de tiempo se rebajaba a la mitad.

Llegamos y aparcamos. Al salir del coche nos encontramos con una Lauren vestida con ropa que apenas dejaba lugar a la imaginación, casi hubiera sido mejor que se hubiese puesto un bikini y un pareo, no, eso incluso tapaba más que aquella pequeñísima falda que parecía más bien un cinturón grueso y una camisa de tirantes que se ajustaba demasiado a su cuerpo. Junto a ella dos chicas más, una que vestía casi igual que ella, cuyo nombre era Jessica, y otra un poco más tímida que se llamaba Ángela.

Pasamos dentro de la casa y nos presentaron a un par de chicas más, cuyos nombres y rostros olvidé al poco tiempo, cuando todas gruñeron por lo bajo cosas como "_ya están aquí_", "_mierda_", "_maldito trío de zorras_" y cosas por el estilo que hicieron que toda mi atención recayese en las tres chicas que entraron por la puerta, en concreto en la chica castaña, de estatura media, con un hermoso vestido azul que resaltaba sus curvas y un antifaz a juego con este. Vi como se dirigió a la cocina y salió al poco rato. Se acercó a la pista de baile donde un chico rubio, que reconocí como Mike Newton, se le acercó e intentó flirtear con ella, le dijo algo y acercó sus sucias manos a su antifaz, ella le pegó un rodillazo en todas sus partes bajas y se fue con una sonrisa el la boca a buscar a sus compañeras, una rubia y una morena con las que había venido a la fiesta y se fueron a bailar de una manera que debería estar totalmente prohibida. Cuando empezó la siguiente canción, no pude evitar deshacerme de las chicas que me rodeaban y acercarme a ella, al parecer mis hermanos pensaron lo mismo.

La cogí entre mis brazos y la separé de las chicas que había a su lado, me sonrió maliciosamente y yo quedé perdido en un mar de delicioso chocolate cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron la una con la otra. Se giró y pegó su espalda a mi pecho y su culo en mi entrepierna y continuó _bailando_ hasta que yo la detuve.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer un solo movimiento –dije con voz ronca en su oído por encima de la música, mientras mis manos bajaban a sus caderas para detenerla y acercarla más a mi. No era justo, estaba jugando sucio conmigo, pero yo también sabía jugar sucio.

Sonreí cuando ella gimió al sentir mi cálido aliento en su oreja y mi duro y erguido miembro en su culo. La agarré bien fuerte y, sin dejar un solo milímetro entre nosotros, la llevé hacía una puerta, la cocina. Cerré la puerta tras nosotros y la moví de tal manera que ella quedó con su espalda apoyada en la puerta y yo frente a ella, apresándola, no podría escapar de mi, no la dejaría. Mi cara se acercó a la suya y comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente. Sus manos en mis cabellos me volvían loco, mientras mis manos acariciaban su cintura cintura. Elevó su pierna hasta rodear mi cintura con ella, ambos gemimos, cuando nuestros sexos se tocaron, con la única barrera de nuestras ropas.

La adrenalina me recorría todo el cuerpo y apenas era capaz de pensar en lo que hacía. Mi mano bajó de su cintura hasta su suave muslo, lo acaricié para después agarrarlo y subirlo para que rodeara mi cadera con este y así yo poder alzarla en brazos y quedar ambos a la misma altura. La deposité sobre la mesa de la cocina y, en cuestión de segundos, besos, roces, caricias y gemidos, ambos quedamos, el uno sobre el otro, encima de la mesa de la cocina, besándonos apasionadamente.

-Me estás volviendo loco –dije en su oído con la voz ronca y entrecortada.

-¿Le dices eso a todas? –preguntó sería pero con la voz entrecortada.

-No –dije mirándola seriamente a los ojos. Y era verdad, yo nunca había hecho algo como esto, ni siquiera con Tanya pasé de unos simples besos. No sé como lo supe, pero cuando me miró con aquellos profundos y misteriosos ojos suyos color chocolate, pude ver en ellos que me creyó, que confió en mi, que sabía que no mentía

-Tú también me estás volviendo loca –aseguró.

-¿Se lo dices a todos? –le devolví con una sonrisa.

-No, eres el primero –dijo con sinceridad y la creí, por que supe que no me mentía, por que supe que decía la verdad, porque aquellos ojos me había hipnotizado y porque sabía que ella era y siempre sería especial.

No me di cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la cocina hasta que la oí hablar.

-¿Se pude saber que estás haciendo, querida M? –dijo una suave pero socarrona voz que hizo que se levantara tan rápido que me hizo caer al suelo.

Me ayudó a levantarme y yo la aseguré que estaba bien. Al parecer era Lily, su hermana o algo parecido y la castaña con la que había tenido una increíble sesión de besos y caricias que casi llega a más se llamaba Marie, o eso dijo, aunque pude ver en sus ojos que en realidad aquel no era su nombre. Después de presentarnos llegó Emmett, que al parecer había quedado pillado por la rubia hermana de Marie.

Increíble, Emmett el casanova había quedado pillado, quien lo diría…

Al parecer, Emmett se había comportado como un patán delante de Lily –nada nuevo, la verdad- y se disculpó dejando a la esbelta rubia hipnotizada como un ratón frente a una serpiente.

-…quería disculparme contigo, no te he tratado adecuadamente y me arrepiento de lo que te dije –dijo con el arrepentimiento teñido en sus palabras mientras miraba fijamente a Lily.

-A los Cullen nos educaron para tratar con caballerosidad a las chicas, seguramente, Emmett no lo hizo –le expliqué a Marie en un susurró.

Después de aceptar sus disculpas, Emmett la invitó a bailar y esta aceptó encantada. No pude evitar bromear e invitar a Marie a bailar conmigo, bromear con ella se sentía tan bien, tan, tan... tan natural.

Bailamos y hablamos, le conté varias cosas sobre mi, pero ella apenas dijo algo sobre ella y le hice saber que quería saber de ella, que quería conocerla. Me tenía intrigado y yo me moría de curiosidad.

-Yo te he hablado sobre mí ¿por qué no me cuentas algo sobre ti? De verdad, me gustaría saber quien es esa hermosa chica que se esconde tras esta máscara –murmuré rozando la tela de su antifaz azul pero sin intentar quitártelo, tan solo rozándolo, respetaría su decisión de mantener oculta su "verdadera identidad" hasta que ella decidiese decirme la verdad-. No te quiero obligar a quitártelo pero… ¿descubriré algún día la chica que ocultas ser? –pregunté al ver que no respondía- ¿Algún día me dirás tu verdadero nombre, _Marie_?

-¿Cómo sabes…? –preguntó tensa y con el pánico impregnado en su voz.

Me encogí de hombros y sonreí aun acariciando la tela de mi antifaz.

-Marie no te pega –dije simplemente antes de que nuestros labios se volvieran a rozar.

Comenzó a sonar una canción lenta y la convencí de bailarla conmigo, a pesar de sus protestas de no saber bailar una canción lenta. Bailamos abrazados, y hubiese entregado mi alma al diablo para que el tiempo se detuviera, pero sentía como si mi alma y mi corazón ya no me perteneciesen a mi. Nuestra burbuja privada se rompió cuando Lily, seguida por un Emmett con una sonrisa idiota, llegó para avisar de que se tenían que ir. Marie se lo agradeció y Lily dijo que iría a buscar a Mary.

Intenté, desesperado, que me dijera quién era en realidad, donde vivía… ya que necesitaba volver a verla de nuevo. Finalmente con la promesa de que nos volveríamos a ver pronto, más pronto de lo que yo me imaginaría, con mi número de teléfono escrito en una servilleta para que me llamase y un último adiós, se fue.

Mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos sin ganas de fiesta cuando las vimos marchar y decidimos volver a casa.

-¡Qué demonios! –gritó Emmett una vez se sentó en el asiento del copiloto-. Tenemos que buscarlas y encontrarla –dijo y juro que fue lo más inteligente que dijo en toda su vida, lo cual era raro, tal vez estaría enfermo-, ella es la futura madre de mis pequeños Emmys –refunfuñó, vale, Emmett estaba bien, no era necesario llamar al SAMUR – ambulancia.

Jasper y yo reímos, pero le dimos la razón, yo aceleré y me puse a buscar por todas las calles de Forks en busca del coche en el cual las había visto marchar, mas por muchas vueltas que dimos no conseguimos encontrarlas.

Finalmente, cansados y con las caras largas llegamos a casa donde Esme nos esperaba para, seguramente, regañarnos por llegar tan tarde, pero su rostro se llenó de preocupación al vernos llegar con aquellas pintas.

-¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? –preguntó preocupada.

Después de comentarle sobre la fiesta, las chicas y que desaparecieron ella sonrió y dijo.

-Lo mejor ahora es que subáis a la cama y durmáis, mañana será otro día. Y si esas chicas merecen la pena y de verdad sienten lo mismo, las volveréis a ver.

Cuando me dejé caer en la superficie mullida de mi cama, comprendí, justo antes de caer por completo en la inconsciencia, que Marie había dicho la verdad, la vería más pronto de lo que imaginaba: en mis sueños.

A la mañana siguiente, Esme nos regaño por presentarnos en "paños menores" frente a nuestras vecinas, las hermanas Swan, tres jóvenes trillizas que vestían ropas holgadas, enormes gafas que cubrían casi por completo su cara y coletas o moños flojos. No sé por qué pero al ver a una de ellas, me llegó un sentimiento de familiaridad, como si no conociéramos de algo… ¿pero de qué?

*_NYU School of Medicine_: Universidad de Nueva York de Medicina

*_Gigants_: Los gigantes de Nueva York, un equipo de fútbol americano o rugby. No se mucho de esto, pero si meto la pata al hablar de ellos... por favor: no dudéis en corregirme.

* * *

**Holaa!**

**Ya llegué, aquí estoy con un capítulo más. Las vacaciones fueron fabulosas, me dí un par de chapuzones en la playa por vosotras ****, espero que no me hayáis echado de menos mucho… yo sí que os e extrañado a todas!**

**Un capítulo bien largo, unas ocho páginas del Word, espero que os haya gustado y sintáis las mismas ganas que siento yo de gritarle a Edward que Marie es Bella y pegarle una colleja por ciego. xD**

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, alguna pista de donde será la próxima fiesta… jeje tendréis que esperar jaja.**

**Antes de despedirme, quiero daros las gracias por vuestros coments, alertas y favoritos, bienvenidas sean las nuevas lectoras. Y, antes de decir adios, acordaros de que Bella, quiero decir, Marie tiene el movil de Edward muahahahaha.**

**Siento haber tardado, se rompió el cargador del portatil y luego pensé que lo mejor sería subir el día de mi cumpleaños. Los lunes volveré a subir capítulo, como anteriormente.**

_**Antes de irme, una ultima cosa. Cambiaré el título a "Sisters' Pledge" (Promesa de Hermanas) ya sabreís el motivo más adelante, solo quería avisaros de que el proximo capítulo que suba el título será ese**_

**Besazos,**

**Vuestra timida pero risueña autora.**

**VIVAN LAS CURSIS**

**Cris.**

**¿Me dejái un regalito?**

**¿Un review?**


	8. Llamadas a horas inesperadas

**_Dislaimer: _**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los cojo prestados y juego con ellos =)_

**_Summary:_**_Tres hermanas y una promesa: vengase, ser las chicas más calientes sin revelar su identidad hasta la graduación. ¿Que sucederá cuando los Cullen aparezcan? ¿Romper la promesa y ser felices? o ¿Cumplir su promesa y sufrir? ¿Y cuando se sepa la verdad?_

**"Cris Cullen Black, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, julesgomez, _susan cullen _**(tampoco es para tanto tener 22 años, no te quejes xD)**, Yirla R, MissTragedy-LittleDramaQueen, Konna Cullen Hale, marcii'kaulitz'cullen'uchiha, Karin Cullen, _veckis, _gabylmutis" **Me alegro de que os gustara el EPOV, muchas gracias a todas por dejarme un review y felicitarme

**Y bueno antes de comenzar con este capítulo, que os aseguro que os encantará, quiero deciros unas cositas. Ya empecé el instituto** (yo le llamo el tuto, asi que si algun dia leeis tuto no os extraneis) **los orarios son imposibles** (todos los dias a las ocho de la mañana, salimos a las dos de la tarde los lunes, miercoles y viernes, los jueves a las tres sin parar para comer y los martes salimos a la una y volvemos de tres a cinco) **de momento me quedo dormida al volver de clase, pero espero poder acostumbrarme pronto para escribir. Recuerdo que cambio el nombre de "The Triplets" por "Sisters' Pledge" (promesa de hermanas). **Estoy escribiendo un libro, pero eso es secreto jujuju. **No me preguntáis quién lo va a descubrir primero por que no lo puedo decir, lo tengo prohibido!. ****Y bueno, solo deciros que si quereís una secuela o no, para decidir como va a terminar esto.**

**Nos leemos mas abajo,**

**Vivan las cursis [ como dijo Yirla, se hizo constumbre]**

**Cris**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Llamadas inesperadas a horas inesperadas**

**...**

Me encontraba en el baño de la biblioteca. En mi mano derecha, mi móvil y en la izquierda la servilleta de papel con aquel número de teléfono escrito en ella. Estaba indecisa. _Le llamo, no le llamo…_, pensé. Si me disponía a llamarle tendría que ser una charla rápida ya que estaba en el baño y tenía que trabajar y a mis hermanas les extrañaría que estuviera tardando tanto. Si no le llamaba… ¡Dios! Tenía que llamarle, moría por oír su voz, necesitaba oírla.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí? –dijo la voz de Alice acompañada por el sonido del golpear sus nudillos contra la puerta.

Me sobresalté y la servilleta y el móvil cayeron al suelo, gracias a Dios, lo acababa de limpiar y no había pasado nada grave. Aun así, entre maldiciones me agaché a recogerlo rápidamente y esconderlo.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda –murmuré mirando a todas partes buscando un lugar donde poder esconder la servilleta. Finalmente la guardé en el bolsillo de mi vaquero que rápidamente cubrí con la camiseta mientras rezaba por que Alice no se fijara en él, Alice era muy observadora cuando se lo proponía.

-Sí, Alice, soy yo. Tranquila, ya salgo –dije rápidamente mientras tiraba de la cadena para simular que había estado usando el baño.

-¿Qué haces con él móvil? Te recuerdo que está prohibido hablar por el móvil en la biblioteca –me dijo cruzándose de brazos en cuanto me vio salir del baño.

Mierda, había olvidado guardar el teléfono móvil. Rápidamente pensé en una excusa creíble.

-En realidad no hago nada, Alice. Ya sé que está prohibido usarlo en la biblioteca ¡No lo iba a usar! –dije rápidamente y miré al móvil en mis manos- pero resulta que iba al baño cuando se cayó al suelo y bueno…

-Ah, vale, ya entiendo. Entraste al baño, lo arreglaste y luego usaste el baño –terminó sonriente.

-Sí, eso –dije mientras suspiraba mentalmente, pocas veces Alice creía mis mentiras, esta era una de esas veces.

Bajamos de nuevo a la primera planta, ya que el baño se encontraba en la segunda, y continuamos trabajando. Hoy no había mucho que hacer tan solo recoger un poco los libros y CDs de música y atender a un par de clientes, la mañana se pasó bastante rápida y las tres volvimos de vuelta a nuestro hogar.

-¿Qué sucede, Bella? Te noto extraña –dijo Rose mientras yo conducía nuestra camioneta hacía casa.

-Nada, no me pasa nada –dije confusa, tal vez habían notado mi nerviosismo o mi indecisión con respecto a llamar o no a Edward.

-Rose tiene razón, a ti te pasa algo –dijo Alice mirándome fijamente.

-Alice –dije removiéndome en mi asiento-, no me mires así cuando estoy conduciendo, por favor –pedí amablemente y las dos dejaron el tema y se enredaron el una discusión sobre Manolo Blahnik y Jimmy Choo hasta que finamente llegamos a casa.

Ambas me ayudaron a preparar la comida y, después de comer las tres lavamos los platos. Nada más acabar Alice subió a su taller mientras que Rose decidió irle a dar un vistazo a su coche, yo subí lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación en la tercera planta. Me dejé caer en mi cama mientras todavía le daba vueltas a mi cabeza, estaba confusa, Edward era tan… especial, no sabía que hacer.

El sonido de mi móvil me hizo caer al suelo. Rápida pero con cuidado, me puse en pie y cogí el teléfono.

-¿Diga? –pregunté nada más descolgar.

-¿Cómo está mi prima favorita? –dijo una feliz y familiar voz al otro lado.

-Jake –dije contenta-, oh, primo, cuanto tiempo sin oírte ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo va tu relación con Leah? Como la hayas hecho algo malo sabes perfectamente que estarás en problemas, en muy graves problemas –solté todo de carrerilla sin pararme a tomar aire.

El rió por mi ADHEA (Ataque De Hiperactividad Estilo Alice).

-Vale, tranquila, respira… inspira. Recuerda: pregunta por vez –dijo imitándome y riendo-. Estoy bien, todo muy tranquilo por aquí, con Leah lo llevo súper-genial, vamos a cumplir dos años de novios ya –dijo feliz-. ¿Qué tal vosotras, querida prima? ¿Seguís con eso de las máscaras?

-Nosotras estamos muy bien, como siempre –dije alegre- y sí, seguimos con eso de las máscaras, ahora nos llaman las Tres Miss, nos quedan todavía un par de meses, hasta la graduación, ya sabes, las promesas de las hermanas Swan son irrompibles –dije un poco desanimada, gracias a Dios no lo notó ya que se estaba riendo.

Continuamos hablando un rato sobre La Push, Leah, Sam y Emily y los demás. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que llevábamos más de una hora hablando.

-Oye prima, me tengo que ir, he quedado con Leah, nos vamos a practicar salto de acantilado con los chicos. ¿Por qué no os venís mañana y os refrescáis un rato en la playa? –preguntó.

-Se lo comentaré a las chicas –dije simplemente-. Adiós primito.

-Adiós enana –dijo bromeando antes de colgar.

Cuando Jake colgó recordé la servilleta y el número de teléfono que había escrito en ella y fue entonces cuando me decidí: llamaría a Edward. Cerré mi habitación con llave y me alejé hasta la ventana y allí con el suave aroma de mis tulipanes y fresias, marqué el número de teléfono de Edward.

-¿Quién? –preguntó su aterciopelada voz después del segundo pitido.

-¿Edward? –pregunté.

-Marie –dijo alegremente.

-Hola –sonreí.

-Hola –me respondió con aquella voz tan hermosa- ¿Qué tal estás?

-Muy bien ¿y tú?

-Más o menos –dijo.

-¿Té encuentras mal? –pregunté preocupada mientras me dejaba caer en mi cama.

-No, ahora que estoy escuchando tu hermosa y suave voz, me encuentro perfectamente. Pero apuesto a que estaría mil veces mejor si tú estuvieras aquí, junto a mí –terminó en un susurró-. ¿Sigues ahí? –preguntó después de que un silencio nos invadiera a ambos.

-Sí –respondí simplemente y después de otro silencio volví a hablar- ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de que te llamara? –pregunté curiosa

-Pues estaba tumbado en mi cama, pensando en ti, esperando tu llamada. ¿Sabes? Después de despedirme de ti, salí a buscarte. Estuvimos yo y mis hermanos buscándoos, pero, a pesar de estar horas y horas buscándote, no te encontré. ¿Qué hacías tú?

-Estaba pensando si llamarte o no, estaba indecisa, nerviosa. Llamó mi primo y estuvimos hablando un buen rato hasta que miró la hora y se despidió de mi, había quedado con su novia para practicar salto de acantilado. Y bueno, ahora estoy tumbada en la cama hablando contigo –dije simplemente mientras me acurrucaba en el lado izquierdo de la cama, el lado en el que dormía.

-¿En que lado de la cama duermes? –preguntó repentinamente.

Me sonroje ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Aun así, respondí:

-En el izquierdo ¿Y tú?

-En el derecho –respondió.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –pregunté curiosa y sonrojada.

-Curiosidad –dijo y me lo imaginé encogiéndose de hombros-, eso quiere decir que si tú estuvieras aquí o yo allí, contigo, no tendríamos que pelearnos por el lado de la cama –rió y no pude evitar contagiarme de su risa.

Continuamos hablando durante mucho, mucho rato. Me preguntó un par de cosas y yo respondí algunas, no debía arriesgarme a que descubriese quién era en realidad. No lo podía saber, era una promesa, una promesa de hermanas.

-¿Cuándo podré saber tu verdadero nombre? –preguntó y yo suspiré.

-Nadie puede saber quien soy hasta el día de la graduación, es decir, hasta el año que viene –respondí y él se quedó en silencio-. ¿Edward?

-Sí, sí, lo siento… un año… ¿tanto tendré que esperar para saber la verdad? –preguntó algo triste.

-Sí –le respondí con voz temblorosa, a punto de llorar-, no lo pongas más difícil Edward, por favor. Es una promesa, no… no puedo –dije con las lágrimas a punto de escapar.

-No, no, no, no llores pos favor Marie –dijo rápidamente-. Lo siento, yo… en serio, lo siento, a sido culpa mía. Me he quedado en shock, lo siento… ¿Vas a llorar? –preguntó preocupado- ¿Vas a dejar que esos hermosos ojos tuyos se enrojezcan y que tu hermosa cara se empape por mi culpa? No lo permitas –dijo y no se como lo hizo, pero se me quitaron las ganas de llorar.

Hablar con Edward era increíble, genial… se sentía tan bien, tan natural, con él podía ser yo misma, con la pequeña diferencia de un nombre. Continuamos hablando, puede que horas o tan solo un par de minutos más, pero era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en el mismo momento que oí su voz al descolgar el teléfono. Tuve que volver a la realidad de golpe, Alice acababa de salir de tu taller, lo supe por el portazo que dio al cerrar, y lo más probable sería que se dirigiera a mi cuarto para molestarme.

-Edward –dije apresuradamente-, me tengo que ir.

-¿Te puedo llamar esta noche? –preguntó esperanzado.

-No lo sé –dije dudando- ¿Sobre qué hora?

-¿Qué te parece a eso de las doce, cuando mis hermanos estén dormidos? –preguntó.

-Suena bien, a esa hora seguramente aquí también todos estarán dormidos –me mordí la lengua, no debería dar tantos datos.

-Entonces hasta las doce –dijo Edward.

-Hasta las doce –asentí yo.

-Hermanita abre la puerta –chilló la voz de Alice.

-Ya voy, un segundo –grité apartando el móvil unos centímetros y rezando por que Alice no gritara mi nombre y Edward lo oyera-. Adiós, Edward –me despedí en voz baja, le escuché reír-, no te rías de mi –eso lo hizo reír un poco más.

-Adiós, _Marie_ –dijo antes de colgar.

-Bella –gritó Alice-, abre la puerta.

-Ya voy, ya voy –dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta de mi habitación y la abría-. Hola, Alice.

Alice entró dando saltitos._ Pequeña duende_, pensé mientras la veía husmeando por mi habitación de arriba abajo. Finalmente saltó sobre mi cama, cogió una almohada y la puso a los pies de la cama, donde luego apoyó los codos y dejó reposar su cabeza sobre sus manos, sus pies moviéndose de atrás a adelante.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto en abrir la puerta? –preguntó.

-Estaba hablando por teléfono –dije mientras guardaba, rápidamente, la servilleta con el número de Edward.

-¿Con quién? –preguntó.

-Con… con el primo Jake –dije pensando rápidamente en una excusa perfecta, no me gustaba mentirla, pero no podía decirle la verdad ¡Me mataría! Así que lo mejor era una verdad a medias-. Nos ha invitado a ir un día a La Push a pasar el día, a bañarnos en la playa y demás. Le dije que ya os lo diría.

-Que bien, me apunto –dijo Rose entrando por la puerta- ¿cuándo vamos?

-¿Pasado mañana? –pregunté y todas aceptaron.

Seguimos hablando hasta que decidimos salir a dar un paseo. Nos encontramos a Esme cuando pasamos con la camioneta cerca de la casa de los Cullen, la saludamos y ella nos invitó a entrar a merendar un rato. Nosotras le dimos las gracias, pero negamos.

-Por favor chicas. Los chicos han salido a dar una vuelta y no volverán hasta dentro de un rato, se han olvidado de su madre –dijo dramáticamente.

Nosotras reímos y después de unos minutos más de las insistencias de Esme, aceptamos. Merendamos y charlamos animadamente con Esme, la cual nos miraba con un brillo extraño en la mirada. Nos enseñó la casa y conocimos al Doctor Cullen, el cual había llegado pronto de uno de sus turnos del trabajo. Estábamos a punto de irnos cuando Esme nos pidió quedarnos a cenar.

-Por favor chicas, me gustaría mucho que os quedarais –pidió usando una de aquellas amorosas sonrisas a las que nadie puede negarse. Esme era malvada, muy malvada.

-Mamá, ya hemos llegado –gritó Emmett entrando a la cocina corriendo para abrazar a su madre y elevarla unos centímetros del suelo.

-Hola, cielo –rió Esme.

-Emmett, baja ahora mismo a mi mujer –le regañó su padre.

-Es mi madre –dijo Emmett sacándole la lengua. Nosotras no pudimos evitar reírnos.

-Emmett, cielo, tenemos visita –dije Esme señalándonos con la mano y consiguiendo que Emmett la depositara de nuevo en el suelo- ¿dónde están tus hermanos?

-Aparcando –dijo simplemente y luego nos miró-. Hola, me llamo Emmett y vosotras sois… -dejó la frase inconclusa para que nos presentáramos.

Estábamos en un apuro, si nos reconocía él o alguno de sus hermanos, el secreto se iba a la porra, el pacto de hermanas quedaría roto.

-Ellas son las trillizas Swan, nuestras vecinas. Rosalie, Alice e Isabella –dijo Esme.

Edward y Jasper entraron al los pocos segundo, Esme nos volvió a presentar. Edward me miró con curiosidad. _Soy yo, Marie_, quise decirle, gritarle la verdad, pero no estaría bien. Gracias a Dios, no se dieron cuenta de que nosotras éramos en realidad Mary, Lily y Marie.

Finalmente, Esme nos convenció de quedarnos a cenar, y no pudimos negarnos. La cena transcurrió sin incidentes, con una conversación fluida sobre Forks, nuestros padres y respondiendo preguntas.

Emmett no paraba de hacer rabiar a Rosalie, la cual le dejaba en ridículo con sus comentarios inteligentes, estábamos en nuestro papel de chicas listas. Alice, Jasper y Esme se centraron en una conversación sobre el arte y pintura, mientras que Edward, Carlisle y yo hablábamos sobre música, libros y mi mejor amiga: la torpeza. Todos rieron con las anécdotas de mis caídas y tropiezos y yo, como buena chica tímida, me encogí de hombros, escondí mis ojos bajo los gruesos cristales de las gafas y me sonrojé.

-Muchas gracias por invitarnos, Esme –agradecimos las tres al mismo tiempo.

-No a sido nada, conducir con cuidado, puede que sea poca la distancia, pero está muy oscuro, no quiero que os suceda nada –dijo sonriente pero con la preocupación tiñendo sus palabras.

-Descuida, tendremos cuidado –la aseguró Rose.

Finalmente, conseguimos salir de aquel lugar y llegamos a casa.

-Oh, Dios mío –gritó Alice entrando por la puerta del salón.

-Que cerca –suspiró Rose dejándose caer en uno de los sofás junto a Alice, la cual se había acercado a uno, le había dado la espalda y se había dejado caer, sentándose solo que más rápido que eso.

-Demasiado –comenté-. Bueno chicas me voy a la cama –dije después de mirar el reloj del salón: las doce menos cuarto.

-¿Tan pronto? –preguntó Alice.

-Sí, tengo sueño. Hasta mañana –dije mientras me dirigía a las escaleras.

-Hasta mañana –respondieron a coro.

Subí corriendo las escaleras hasta la segunda planta, cogí un pijama y mi ropa interior del armario y subí a la tercera planta, me encerré en el baño y me di una rápida y relajante ducha de agua caliente. Cuando acabé, me vestí con mi calentito pijama, me cepillé los dientes y el cabello, corrí a mi cuarto. Eran las doce y cinco cuando el móvil sonó.

-¿Sí? –pregunté emocionada.

-Hola preciosa –dijo su aterciopelada voz. Sonreí como una tonta y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Hola Edward –susurré emocionada- ¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien ahora que escucho tu voz –dijo- ¿Qué has estado haciendo durante la tarde? –me tensé ¿se habría dado cuenta de que Marie era su vecina Bella?

-Salí a hacer unos recados al centro comercial, necesitaba comprar un par de cosas –mentí- ¿Y tú?

-Mis hermanos querían ir al cine a ver una película, así que fuimos a Port Angeles, después cenamos con las vecinas –respondió.

Suspiré aliviada y continuamos hablando. Le pregunte sobre la película, dijo que no estaba mal, iba de carreras de coches, él adoraba los coches, adoraba correr rápido, pero que nunca se atrevería a participar en carreras ilegales ni nada por el estilo.

-Aunque bueno, si tengo que hacerlo para ganarte a ti, lo haría encantado –dijo riendo.

-¡Edward! –grité susurrando mientras fingía enfado.

Ambos reímos y seguimos hablando hasta que dieron la una y media de la noche y nos despedimos el uno del otro.

-Hasta dentro de unos minutos –respondí y él se quedó confuso-, hasta que nos veamos en sueños –expliqué y el asintió.

-Entonces sueña conmigo –dijo.

-Y tú conmigo –sonreí.

-Siempre –aceptó y se despidió.

Al cabo de unos minutos caí profundamente dormida en un precioso y hermoso sueño donde yo era Bella y Edward me quería tal y como era. Donde no había mentiras no engaños, ni fiestas, ni promesas. Donde solo estábamos nosotros dos acompañados por nuestro eterno amor.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Aquí estoy un día más con un capi bastante largo, intentaré que a partir de ahora sean todos así de largos. Intentaré, no prometo nada.**

**Espero que os haya gustado! Bueno, creo que podéis estaros tranquilas con respecto a Jake, es primo de nuestras chicas así que no pasará nada, aunque bueno, ya sabemos que Edward es un chico celoso… y adoro a los Edwards celosos, son tan tiernos y monos, pero sobretodo sexys... bueno, paro que si no comienzo a desvariar.**

**¿Alguien cree saber donde va a ser la próxima party?**

**Creo que no, jejeje.**

**Gracias por vuestros coments, favoritos y alertas, bienvenidas sean las nuevas!**

**Ah! y una ultima cosa: VOTOS A FAVOR DE PEGARLES UNA COLLEJA (ALGUNAS LO LLAMAIS ZAPE) A ED, EM Y JAZZ!**

**Bueno... ¿qué pasará en el proximo capítulo? ¿Alguna cree saberlo?**

**Nos vemos el viernes en MHDA!**

**¡VIVAN LAS CURSIS!**

**Nos leemos,**

**Vuestra tímida pero risueña escritora,**

**Cris.**


	9. Fiesta en La Push

**_Dislaimer: _**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los cojo prestados y juego con ellos =)_

**_Summary:_**_Tres hermanas y una promesa: vengase, ser las chicas más calientes sin revelar su identidad hasta la graduación. ¿Que sucederá cuando los Cullen aparezcan? ¿Romper la promesa y ser felices? o ¿Cumplir su promesa y sufrir? ¿Y cuando se sepa la verdad?_

Como siempre, gracias a todas por vuestros reviews, bienvenidas las nuevas y ¡VIVAN LAS CURSIS!

**Konna Cullen Hale **(FF no me deja ponerte Konna punto CullenHale, asi que te lo tengo que poner así, no obstante FF esta muy averiado ultimamente)**, MissTragedy-LittleDramaQueen, leila **(gracias por ser el review 100)**, Cris Cullen Black, Yirla, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, julesgomez, heewelss, adriene cullen, miadharu28, marcii'kaulitz'cullen'uchiha, Karin Cullen, Jesiri Beaitaly, Cullen-21-gladys, Diana Prenze**

Me alegra que os esté gustando la historia, responderé vuestros reviews en cuanto pueda.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Fiesta en La Push**

**...**

Era viernes y la biblioteca cerraría un poco antes, a la una de la tarde.

Me encontraba en la recepción de la biblioteca, mirando fijamente el reloj de la pared de enfrente, el cual parecía estarse burlando de mi, ya que cada segundo era como otra larga y aburrida hora. Justo cuando quería que el tiempo pasara rápido, para poder volver a casa y arreglarme para ir a la fiesta de La Push, más lento corría.

Hacía dos días habíamos ido a La Push ha visitar a nuestro querido primo Jacob, nuestra futura prima Leah y a toda la manada: Sam y Emily, Jared y Kim, Paul y Rachel –nuestra prima- Embry y Rebeca –también nuestra prima- Quil y Clare, y Seth –el hermano mellizo de Leah- y Ashley.

Nos lo habíamos pasado de muerte en la reserva. Estuvimos contándonos historias de miedo y leyendas increíbles alrededor de la hoguera y más tarde fuimos a cenar a casa de Emily y Sam, donde nos sorprendimos cuando Sam se arrodillo frente a Emily y le propuso matrimonio. Emily, después de salir de su estado de shock, aceptó encantada y no dudamos en celebrarlo con una cena inolvidable y, más tarde, metiéndonos con ropa y todo, en las frías aguas de la playa Quileute.

-Primitas –dijo Jacob antes de irnos-, el viernes por la noche celebraremos el cumpleaños de Paul, haremos una enorme fiesta, vendrá gente de Forks –nos lanzó una mirada- solo para que lo supierais. Conducir con cuidado y cualquier cosa sabéis que Billy, las chicas y yo estamos para lo que sea –se despidió de nosotras. Después de un par de besos, abrazos y despedidas, finalmente nos fuimos de vuelta a casa.

Durante estos dos días, Edward y yo nos habíamos llamado todas las noches. Adoraba oír su voz aterciopelada y aun más cuando susurraba palabras bonitas y llenas de amor. Sí, me había enamorado. Parecía algo increíble, irreal e incluso imposible, pero el amor a primera vista existe y eso fue lo nuestro desde el principio, amor a primera vista.

Tan atenta y ocupada esta en mi dura tarea de fulminar el estúpido reloj de la pared de enfrente, el cual marcaba las doce y media pasadas, que no me di cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la biblioteca.

-¿Hola? –preguntó aquella suave, aterciopelada y familiar voz. Era él. Era Edward.

-Hola –saludé con una enorme sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando recordé que yo era Bella, Bella Swan y no Marie, la chica a la que él conocía-. Espera, tu cara me suena de haberte visto antes… Eres Edward ¿verdad? El hijo de los Cullen.

-Eh, sí –dijo sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. _Oh, Dios mío_, pensé_ ¿me ha reconocido?_ -. Tú… tú eres Isabella ¿cierto? Una de las trillizas Swan ¿No? Te quedaste, junto a tus hermanas, a cenar hace cuatro día. Ahora me acuerdo de ti. No sabía que trabajabas en la biblioteca –comentó.

_Oh, Dios mío. Se acuerda de mí, de Bella y no solo de Marie. Sabe que fue hace cuatro días, no se a olvidado de mi_ grité en mi cabeza emocionada mientras una mini-Bella bailaba en ella.

-Sí, soy yo. Pero no me llames Isabella, por favor, lo odio, es un nombre… demasiado ostentoso –dije y ambos nos echamos a reír

-Está bien, Bella. Edward, Edward a secas, ni Eddie ni nada por el estilo –sonrió-. Así que… ¿trabajas en la biblioteca? –dijo apoyándose en el mostrador.

Evité suspirar. _Bella_, me dije, _eres Bella Swan, las inteligentes y empollonas del pueblo, vistes con ropas más que holgadas, si fueras Marie estaría intentando ligar contigo, pero no lo eres, solo quiere darte conversación_, la voz de mi conciencia caló hondo. Pero me encogí, mentalmente, de hombros y me dije: _si quiere darme conversación, yo la seguiré._

-Sí, trabajo aquí, bueno trabajar no es exactamente la palabra ya que no cobramos… -me quedé pensando.

-¿Un favor a la Señora Webber? –preguntó intentando ayudar a explicarle lo que hacía yo aquí exactamente.

Era increíble como, sin saber nada sobre lo que hacía, me ayudara a explicárselo, era como si, como si… como si nos complementáramos el uno al otro. _No, eso es imposible, el quiere a Marie, no a Bella_.

-Sí, eso mismo –dije sonriendo como una completa estúpida-. Pero no solo yo, mis hermanas también. Rosalie está arriba ordenando y colocando unas cosas. Alice fue a por un par de cosas para poder cenar –mentí, en realidad había ido a por unos zapatos nuevos ya que decía que los Jimmy Choo que tenía nuevos no le hacían juego con el vestido que hoy se pondría y que además, prefería unos Manolos, _Alice…_

-¿No iréis a la fiesta de La Push? –preguntó.

_Si tan solo supieras…_, pensé internamente.

-No, las hermanas Swan no tienen alma para el baile ni cuerpo para la ropa que usan las chicas en esas fiestas… -comenté.

Sentí la mirada de Edward recorrer mis holgadas ropas. No pude evitar sonrojarme y apartar la mirada.

-Y bueno…–dije atrayendo de nuevo su atención. No podía permitirme que me observara tan concienzudamente, corría el riesgo de que se enterase de la verdad, aunque me arriesgaba cada palabra que salía de mi boca, ya que corría el riesgo de que reconociera mi tono de voz, mi forma de hablar…- ¿Qué es lo que te trae por la biblioteca?

-Quería entregar unos discos de música –dijo depositando un par de CDs de música sobre la mesa de la recepción.

-Oh, muy bien, espera un segundo –dije girándome hacia el ordenador, miré la base de datos y busqué «_Cullen, Edward_».

Cullen, Emmett Alexander

Cullen, Edward Anthony

Cullen, Jasper Andrew

-¿Edward Anthony Cullen? –pregunté sonriendo y evitando burlarme ya que mi nombre completo también era un desastre, no como el suyo.

-¿Tienes segundo nombre? –preguntó intentando contraatacar.

Me tensé, claro que lo tenía, mas nunca te lo diría, al menos por ahora.

-¿Importa? –pregunté mientras centraba mi atención en la pantalla del ordenador y confirmaba la entrega prevista para dentro de un par de días más, de su parte. Era más que puntual.

-No, simple curiosidad. Además, no quiero que seas solo tu la que se burle de mi, no es justo ¿no crees? –entonces cometí uno de los mayores errores de mi vida… lo miré y me quedé hipnotizada en aquellos ojos verdes y aquella pícara sonrisa, me deslumbró-. ¿Tienes segundo nombre? –volvió a preguntar.

-¿Sabes? –dije luchando por prestar atención a otra cosa, cogí los CDs-. No está bien lo que haces… A tu novia seguro que no le gustará que deslumbres a otras chicas, sobretodo a las chicas como yo.

-¿Cómo tú? –preguntó extrañado, sin entender ni comprender.

_¿Estás ciego, Edward?_, quise gritarle y no solo por el mero hecho de no reconocerme si no por el hecho de no darse cuenta de que al ser como era, era imposible que alguien se fijase en mi.

_Excepto él…_ me susurró mi conciencia. _Era Marie, no yo_ repliqué._ ¿Y no sois la misma persona?_. Eso me dejó en shock.

-Sí, como yo, una cerebrito, listilla… -empecé a enumerar pero el me interrumpió.

-Pues, me tendrán envidia por tener una amiga como tú –sonrió.

-¿Me consideras tu amiga? –pregunté en shock, demasiado shock por un día.

-Isabella -segundo nombre que tarde o temprano averiguaré- Swan ¿me condeciría usted el honor de convertirse en mi amiga? –dijo teatralmente a lo que no pude evitar reírme y el no pudo evitar acompañarme.

-Está bien, pero preferiría que no lo hicieras, lo de mi segundo nombre, quiero decir. Mi segundo nombre no pega ni con súper glue con el primero, al contrario que el tuyo –dije después del ataque de risa.

-Genial –dijo alegre y se acercó y besó mi mejilla-. Pero dudo lo del segundo nombre, Isabella es un nombre precioso. Tú segundo nombre le tendrá envidia al primero -bromeó y no pude evitar reírme, aunque la verdad era que Bella tenía envidia de Marie, no al contrario-. Pero no importa, me alegro de tener una amiga con un nombre tan bonito y seguro que tú también lo eres, pero te escondes.

Me sonrojé como nunca antes me había sonrojado en mi vida y una estruendosa risa rompió nuestra burbuja privada.

-Bellita, pareces una bolita roja. Te colgaremos en el árbol de Navidad este año.

-¡Emmett! –regañó Rose bajando por la escaleras-. Estamos en una biblioteca. Shhh

-Aburrida-aguafiestas –murmuró por lo bajini.

-Te he oído –dijo Rose dándole un golpe en la nuca con su mano.

-Ouch –se quejó Emmett-. Cuidado rubita, no te vayas a romper una uña –rió-. Ya, ya, ya me callo –dijo al ver como Rose alzaba la mano nuevamente.

Los hermanos Cullen estuvieron durante un rato hablando y bromeando, sobre todo Emmett con Rose –la cual no paraba de mandarle miradas asesinas-, hasta que Jasper llegó y les preguntó donde estaban. Parecía cabreado y no entendí el porqué, hasta que…

-Estúpidos idiotas –le soltó a ambos-, me habéis dejado con la zorra esa y sus amigas zorras.

-Hey, parecía que ente Jessica y tu había química y posiblemente física –rió Emmett.

-A mi no me mires, él me arrastró –dijo Edward señalando a Emmett.

Estuvieron discutiendo unos minutos más hasta que Rose se cabreó y les pegó a los tres por estar peleando y discutiendo, pero sobretodo por alzar la voz en la biblioteca, estaba cabredeadísima. Después de un rato se despidieron y se fueron.

-Los chicos son estúpidos –dijo.

-Te doy toda la razón, trilliza.

Llegó la hora de cerrar y fuimos a casa, donde ya nos esperaba Alice con un par de pizzas, no quería que cocináramos y eso me aterró, eso quería decir que tenía planeado una de sus tardes de tortura…

Y tal y como me lo esperaba… hubo tarde de tortura. Nos escogió los vestidos, los zapatos y los complementos. Esta vez llevaríamos unos vestidos negros de satén con el pecho de diferente color de tela Rose rosa, Alice morado y yo azul, con un lazo del mismo color con brillantes en el nudo, tirantes finos y zapatos de tacón, los de Rose negros, los de Alice del mismo color que su vestido, al igual que los míos. Se maquillaron y peinaron, tiempo que yo aproveché para escapar y esconderme en la planta alta, en el armario del cuarto de invitados.

-¿Marie? –respondió él enseguida.

-Hola –susurré sonriente.

-Hola… ¿Irás?

-Sí.

-No puedo esperar a verte, seguro que estarás hermosa, como siempre –dijo y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

_Si tan solo supieras_

-Me parece que te estás volviendo un poquito imparcial –bromeé.

-No, lo dudo ¿cómo es tu vestido?

-¿Cómo sabes que es un vestido? –pregunté alarmada.

-Lo supuse –dijo y apuesto a que en ese momento se encogió de hombros.

-Pues es un vestido negro… con una parte azul y corto. La máscara y los zapatos van a juego.

-Espero que no lleves tacón, podrías hacerte daño –noté como su tono cambiaba de ronco a preocupado en cuestión de segundos.

-Me los a pegado con loctite*.

-Espero encontrar la forma de despegarlos –rió.

-Edward… me tengo que ir –dije cuando dejé de oír el sonido de los secadores de mis hermanas.

-Hasta dentro de poco –dijo.

-Hasta dentro de poco –me despedí y colgué.

Rápidamente salí de mi escondite y me dirigí a las escaleras para bajar a la segunda planta.

-Bella, vamos, a prisa –dijo Alice cuando aún estaba en mitad de la escalera. Me cogió y me arrastró al baño.

Entre Rose y Alice, me maquillaron y peinaron, después pusieron el antifaz y me arrastraron al espejo. Era increíble, no parecíamos nosotras, estábamos espectaculares…

-Estamos listas –dijo Alice sonriente y Rose asintió yo solo… me dejé arrastrar mientras pensaba en la fiesta ¿Qué ocurriría?

Nos montamos en mi Audi y salimos a las afueras de Forks, quitamos la capota y subimos la música a tope.

-Love is for ever –cantó Alice.

-And if will die –siguió Rose.

-Will die together –continué nuestra canción favorita, Neutron Star Collision (Love is Forever) de Muse y así seguimos todo el camino hasta que llegaos a La Push.

-Primito –gritamos todas cuando aparcamos frente a la casa de Jake, la fiesta sería en la playa y las chicas pasaríamos a por Jake y Leah.

Jacob salió de casa y nos saludó tan alegre como siempre, después de unos minutos Leah le acompañó y se subieron al coche. Conduje hasta la playa y aparqué el coche en el aparcamiento que había cerca.

-Paul, feliz cumple –dijimos las tres lanzándonos a abrazarlo después de estar un buen rato buscándolo entre la marea de gente.

-Gracias, chicas. Wow, estáis impresionantes –rió-, bueno espero que os lo pasáis bien, vamos lobitas –dijo mientras se separaba de nosotras.

Me separé de mis hermanas y me puse a buscar a Edward, mas no lo encontré y acabé sentándome en un tronco algo alejada de la fiesta. _Tranquila, dijo que vendría_ me dije a mi misma.

-Hola –dijo una suave y familiar voz cerca de mi oído.

-Edward –dije al girarme. Sonreí.

-Marie –sonrió y se acercó lo suficiente para besar mis labios.

Le devolví el beso y nos separamos para respirar.

-Te he echado de menos –susurré contra sus labios con la respiración agitada y mi frente contra la suya.

-Créeme, no más que yo.

-Eso es imposible

-No –susurró antes de volver a besarme, pero esta vez el beso fue mil veces mejor que cualquier otro. Nuestros labios se movieron al mismo compás, sus manos en mi cintura y las mías en sus cabellos, sin dejar un solo milímetro de separación entre nosotros. Gemí al sentir su lengua abrirse paso por entre mis labios hasta llegar a la mía.

Por desgracia, éramos humanos y como tal, necesitábamos respirar.

-¿Me crees ahora? –dijo con la respiración entrecortada dejando besos por mi cara y cerca de mi antifaz.

-Sí, te creo –dije.

-Hey, mi enmascarada favorita –dijo una grave voz conocida.

-Lobito –sonreí y me acerqué a abrazarlo-. Edward, -le llamé al ver su expresión de "¿qué esta pasando aquí?"- te presento a mi hermano Quileute, Jacob Black; Jake, este es Edward Cullen, mi novio –dije y no supe de donde salió eso.

-Hola, encantado –dijo Edward aun con aquella expresión.

-Hola –saludó serio Jake-, más te vale no hacer daño a mi hermanita o te las verás conmigo y con la manada –dijo Jake.

-Nunca la haré daño –Edward dejó de esa expresión para apretar fuertemente la mano que Jake había extendido, como jurando lo que estaba diciendo.

-Muy bien, seremos grandes amigos entonces –Jake sonrió-. Bueno, querida hermanita, me voy antes de que Leah me castre por desaparecer.

-Corre –reí.

-¿Es tu hermano? –preguntó.

-En realidad no, pero está cerca.

La fiesta duraría hasta tarde pero como siempre, tendríamos que irnos antes de las doce, mañana tendríamos que abrir la biblioteca. Pero no me permití pensar en eso, preferí disfrutar de mis momentos con él, momentos como este, ya que no podía estar con el de esta forma siendo Bella.

_Deja vu_ de Inna empezó a sonar.

-Me encanta esta canción –dije mientras me separaba de él y comenzaba a bailar.

_No, no, no ,no, no, no_

_No fire, no fire I_

Me alejé de él bailando sensualmente.

_I wanna feel the music higher_

_And touch the sky_

Alcé una mano mientras bailaba y simulaba coger el cielo.

_No love, no love_

_You drive me crazy_

_You crazy boy_

_I wanna live with you_

_A déjà vu_

Bailando me acerqué a él y comenzó a bailar conmigo. Ambos cantábamos al mismo tiempo que Inna y Bob, los cantantes de la canción.

_I don`t wanna lie, I`m feeling so blue_

Cantó Edward acercándose cada vez más cerca

_So take me away, so take me with you_

_Hey mystery girl I`m falling for you_

Me cantó susurrando en mi oído mientras acariciaba mi antifaz con una mano y mi costado de arriba hacia abajo.

_I`m living tonight the last déjà vu_

¿He dicho ya que Edward cantaba genial? Pues sí, lo hacía.

_No, no, no ,no, no, no_

_No fire, no fire I_

Cogí sus brazos (los cuales rodeaban mi cintura) y comencé a apartarlos al ritmo del a música

_I wanna feel the music higher_

_And touch the sky_

Bailé alejándome de él

_No love, no love_

_You drive me crazy_

_You crazy boy_

Bailé al mismo tiempo que hacía rodar mis dedos índices en mis sienes, dándole a entender que estaba loco. Me sonrió.

_I wanna live with you_

_A déjà vu_

_La la la la la la la …_

Cantó el mientras se acercaba muy sensualmente a mi y me cogía para luego aprisionarme contra un árbol y comenzaba a besar mi cuello mientras yo acariciaba sus suaves cabellos. Luego se separó y continuó cantando.

_I don`t wanna lie, I`m feeling so blue_

_So take me away, so take me with you_

_Hey mystery girl I`m falling for you_

Repitió lo que había echo antes y con una mano acarició mi antifaz y la otra mi costado.

_I`m living tonight the last déjà vu_

_No, no, no ,no, no, no_

_No fire, no fire I_

Volví a separarme de él y nos giré.

_I wanna feel the music higher_

_And touch the sky_

Le apresioné contra el árbol y mientras bailaba dejé caer mis manos en sus hombros al ritmo de la música.

_No love, no love_

_You drive me crazy_

-_You crazy boy_ –susurré más que canté en su oído

_I wanna live with you_

_A déjà vu_

_La la la la la la la …_

Cantó el mientras me agarraba fuertemente de la cintura y nos giraba. Sus labios volvieron a mi cuello mientras sus manos lanzaban corrientes eléctricas a mi cuerpo cada vez que me acariciaba. Sus labios subieron a los míos en beso voraz cargado de pasión y lujuria.

Me separé ligeramente de él para poder recobrar la respiración.

_No, no, no ,no, no, no_

_No fire, no fire I_

_I wanna feel the music higher_

_And touch the sky_

Seguí cantando mientras mis labios rozaban su cuello y sentía los latidos de su corazón bajo mi mano

_No love, no love_

_You drive me crazy_

_You crazy boy_

_I wanna live with you_

_A déjà vu … _

-_A déjà vu_ –finalicé.

-Tienes una voz preciosa –me dijo cuando la canción finalizó.

-Tú tampoco cantas tan mal –sonreí.

-¿Sabes? Me alegro –dijo después de estar un rato sentado y abrazados.

-¿De qué? –pregunté.

-Principalmente de haberte conocido –dijo apretando su brazo a mi alrededor-,pero también me alegro de ser el novio de un ángel –susurró contra mis labios-. Marie, la chica enmascarada ¿aceptarías ser mi novia? –preguntó.

-Por… por supuesto –_Genial Isabella, ahora no solo es tu amigo si no que también es tu novio ¡al mismo tiempo! Simplemente, no lo estropees_, me dijo mi conciencia, _cállate,_ la dije mentalmente.

Sonrió y nos besamos nuevamente. Se sentía tan bien besarme con Edward, era algo tan… tan correcto, como si hubiese nacido para ello, para besarle, para quererle… ¡Mierda! Me estaba enamorando.

-Es la segunda vez que tengo que pedir algo de esta manera –dijo interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-¿Debería sentirme celosa? –pregunté.

El rió.

-Para nada, ella solo es mi amiga, una muy buena amiga, divertida y lista, seguro que os llevaríais bien –dijo.

_Sí,_ pensé sarcásticamente,_ debería estar muy celosa de mi misma._ Suspiré,_ sobretodo nos llevaríamos genial, si, claro ¿Cómo no me voy a llevar bien conmigo misma? ¡Hola! ¡SOY YO!_

-Me alegro de que ya tengas amigos en Forks –sonreí.

-Sí, Bella es una muy buena amiga, seguro que pronto seremos mejores amigos –sonrió-, pero tranquila, ella solo será eso, mi mejor amiga, no me la imagino como nada más.

_Espera un momento ¿"pronto seremos mejores amigos"? Y si… ¿y si en verdad se enamoraba de mí, de Bella y no solo de Marie? ¿Qué haría?_

_Oh. Dios. Mío_

* * *

**Hola!**

**Sí, subo un poquito antes ya que mañana tengo convivencias con el instituto (excursión a la que vamos las tres clases de tercero) y seguramente vendré agotada ya que es todo el día. Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews y por preocuparos por mi, he de deciros que llevo mejor esto del nuevo horario, ya no me duermo jijiji y me encantan las clases, sí lo sé tendré fiebre jaja. Como ya he dico antes me alegro de que os esté gustando, estamos cerca de conseguir más reviews que Mi Historia De Amor (mi otro fic de crepúsculo) y eso que tiene 20 capis y este solo 8, 9 con este.**

**Bueno, como habeís visto Bella está entre la espada y la pared es amiga y novia de Edward pero... ¿que sucederá? Como véis es un capítulo largo, pero por la canción. Espero que os haya gustado, me tiré tooooda una tarde escribiendolo y corrigiendolo y aun no estoy muy convencida, me faltó un poco de romanticismo y una pizca de currsileria más, pero la frase de Ed: "Principalmente de haberte conocido, pero también me alegro de ser el novio de un ángel" eso si que me encantó, espero que a vosotras también.**

**Como leísteis, Rose les dio una colleja a los tres, jajaja y Alice... Alice y su obsesión por las compras.**

**Proximo cap el final de la fiesta visto desde el punto de vista de Rose y Alice. Los vestidos están en mi perfil, intento subir todo pero si se me olvida algo avisarme por favor. He cambiado el summary ¿os gusta el nuevo? también he subido el banner barra portada barra como queráis llamarlo de Sisters' Pledge a mi perfil, espero que os guste,no soy muy buena en eso de las fotos pero... bueno, hice lo k pude :D**

**Un besote enorme y ¡VIVA LAS CURSIS!**

**Cris.**


	10. Outtake 2: De brujas, adivinas

**_Dislaimer: _**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los cojo prestados y juego con ellos =)_

**_Summary:_**_Tres hermanas y una promesa: vengase, ser las chicas más calientes sin revelar su identidad hasta la graduación. ¿Que sucederá cuando los Cullen aparezcan? ¿Romper la promesa y ser felices? o ¿Cumplir su promesa y sufrir? ¿Y cuando se sepa la verdad?_

**_.._****_._**

**_Lo siento, lo siento y mil veces lo siento pero entre exámenes, vacaciones, año nuevo, fiesta de reyes y la alegría/depresión del volver al instituto... bueno pues como que la inspiración desapareció. No obstante, chicas muchas gracias por reviews, favoritos, alertas y demás._**

**____****"me D, daycullen, Monii-lunadawn, Jesiri Beaitaly, lax gabytaxx, Lily Masen de Lioncourt, KonnaCullenHale, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, Diana Prenze, karin cullen, julesgomez, Leila Cullen Masen, yeraldin23, darky1995, Yirla, heewelss, sweet broke heart, MissTragedy-LittleDramaQueen"**

**____Como siempre bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras (y si hay algún lector fantasma también)**

**_Este capítulo lo dedico a mi querida hermanita recien adoptada, Coni (O BC xD) y a mi friend Bryan, que se hizo una leída rapidilla de todo y me ayudó un poquito con todo _**_(especialmente con la idea para el siguiente capítulo que ya está en proceso)_

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE:** HE PERDIDO PARTE DE INSPIRACIÓN, ASÍ QUE OS RUEGO QUE ME DIGÁIS QUÉ ES LO QUE OS GUSTARÍA LEER QUE PASARA Y/O OCURRIERA Y DEMÁS __(vía mensaje privado, review, lo que queraís). **Otra cosita más: ya tengo blog. Link en mi perfil.**_

* * *

_**Outtake 2**_

_**De brujas, adivinas, pizzas y fiestas**_

**…**

**Alice POV**

Bella estaba muy rara últimamente.

No se que le ocurría a mi hermana, pero la sentía extraña, como si intentara ocultarnos algo.

El día que fuimos a visitar a los nuevos vecinos fue increíble, sobretodo por que confirmé mis sospechas: alguien especial sería mi nuevo vecino, bueno… el mío y el de mis hermanas, por supuesto.

Ver a Jasper con aquellos ridículos pantalones de pijama fue cómico al mismo tiempo que sexy. Sus músculos eran marcados y se notaban fuertes a simple vista y seguro que al tacto también. Su rubio cabello despeinado le daba un toque salvaje e irresistible, de no ser por mis hermanas y mi futura suegra, me hubiera lanzado a sus brazos.

Un día nos quedamos a cenar, no pudimos negarnos. Esme era encantadora. Hablé mucho, por lo codos, pero así soy yo. Mis futuros suegros eran muy agradables, y Jasper… ¿había mencionado ya que era el hombre de mi vida, que quería vivir con él para siempre y que era mi alma gemela? ¿No? Pues ya lo había dicho, bueno, pensado.

Los días pasaron y después de pillar a mi hermana con el móvil en la biblioteca, cosa demasiado extraña ya que ella es la que sigue hasta la más estricta de las normas, fuimos a ver a nuestro querido primo Jacob Black, también conocido por Bella como Jake, por las cómicas peleas de él y Rose como Fido o perrito, y… bueno yo siempre le llamaba Jake o Jakie para fastidiarle a veces, aunque todo era con cariño.

Realmente me sorprendió cuando Sam le pidió matrimonio a Emily. Era obvio que se lo pediría tarde o temprano, pero últimamente había estado tan en mi mundo de Alice y Jasper o Mary y Jasper que no me había detenido a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Jasper, yo y nuestro futuro feliz en el que aparecíamos viviendo en casa, con dos pequeños correteando por el jardín…

Después de eso decidí tomarme un día… ummm ¿sabático? No, eso es un día de descanso. Decidí tomarme un día de… vale, seré clara y no crearé ninguna palabra rara para decir que me tomé un relajante e increíble día de compras. Así que la mañana del viernes salí temprano de casa y me metí en mi precioso Porsche amarillo canario y conduje hasta llegar a Seattle.

Me pasé el día de compras de un lado a otro. Le di a mis hermanas la excusa de que no me gustaba los zapatos que iba a llevar aquella noche y que prefería otros, pero tanto ellas como yo sabíamos que iba a comprar más que solo unos zapatos. Y, al pasar por una tienda me enamoré de un par de vestidos preciosos. Eran sin tirantes, con escote corazón y purpurina, tenían una flor en el escote y una cinta bajo el pecho que separaba el pecho del resto del vestido del que caían tiras de gasa del mismo color solo que un poco más claro hasta el medio muslo. Uno era de un azul oscuro que resaltaría el pelo rubio de mi hermana, otro verde que le encantaría a Bella y otro de un tono azul claro que me quedaría ideal. Y -¿cómo no?- no pude evitar comprarlos, eran ideales, aunque no para esa noche.

El resto del día me lo pasé de tienda en tienda: zapatos, vaqueros, camisas, vestidos, bañadores, lencería… ¡Había tantas cosas que me gustaban y quería comprar! Pero me dije a mi misma que, si las compraba todas ahora, no podría comprarlas más tarde, así que me contuve un poco y me dirigí a mi coche.

De camino a casa decidí pasar por la Maggie's, la pizzería del pueblo. Dejé mi preciado coche amarillo un par de calles más abajo y, antes de salir, cogí unas gafas de sol amplias que cubrían gran parte de mi rostro, un pañuelo largo que puse alrededor de mi cuello, mi cartera y mis guantes para evitar así que alguien pudiera reconocerme. Entré y miré a ambos lados, no estaba muy llena pero había un par de personas en las mesas, así que decidí entrar con cuidado, intentando no llamar la atención ya que en ese momento vestía como Alice, sí, pero no como se suponía que tendría vestir Alice Swan, más bien vestía como Mary.

-Mary –susurró Robert, el hijo de Maggie, la dueña de la pizzería.

-Hola, Rob –le sonreí-, lo de siempre por favor.

-Por supuesto… Al –me guiñó un ojo antes de entrar a la cocina. Me senté cerca pero escondida de todos… al menos eso intentaba.

Robert era una de las pocas personas que sabía quiénes éramos. Tan solo él y su madre lo sabían y bueno, claro, los Quileute. Robert era una buena persona, siempre nos aceptó era… como nuestro hermano mayor. Tenía veintidós y estudiaba por la noche en la universidad mientras que por el día ayudaba a su madre con el negocio. Era alto, con el pelo rubio ceniza y unos ojos castaños preciosos.

Salté en mi sitió cuando me vi rodeada por dos flacos brazos. Miré a mi derecha y me encontré con Maggie. Maggie era como una segunda o tercera madre… una tía tal vez. Sus cabellos caían a ambos lado de su cara de color Nuez de Pecán de su tinte. Sus ojos de un profundo pero sabio azul y su rostro con algunas arruguitas, todavía conservaba parte de su juventud.

-Maggie –saludé y la abracé-, te hemos echado de menos –dije y recibí una colleja por eso-. ¡Ouch! –exclamé- ¿Y eso por qué?

-No tendríais que extrañarme si vinierais más a menudo –regañó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo siento mucho Maggie pero…

-Lo sé, lo sé, un chico ¿no es así? Anda, cuéntale todo a la vieja Maggie –exigió.

No pude evitar reír, esa mujer le afectaba mucho el estar conmigo o la falta de nosotras ya que se había vuelto toda una cotilla ¿o lo era ya antes y no me había dado cuenta? Fuera como fuese, me reí y comencé a contarle toda la historia la cual ahora mismo tenía un nudo muy difícil de resolver.

-Y bueno… ellos nos conocen pero… Somos sus amigas y en las fiestas todo es diferente… -susurré al final.

-Entiendo –dijo pensativa Maggie. La miré y ella me sonrió.- Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, todo saldrá bien, la fuerza del amor es poderosa. Conviértete en una amiga que a la que él no pueda fallar, conviértete en la chica que lo tiene en las nubes todo el día, gánate su confianza y gánate su corazón y así obtendrás su perdón –dijo Maggie misteriosamente.

-Maggie… se supone que aquí la que tiene corazonadas y demás soy yo –la recordé.

-Ya, pero yo soy irlandesa –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? –pregunté levantándome las gafas y dejándolas sobre mi pelo.

-La magia irlandesa corre por mis venas, niña y eso no lo puedo evitar –sonrió y se levantó-. Tu pedido ya está listo –dijo simplemente mientras Robert salía de la cocina con un par de cajas-. Vuelve pronto niña –me dijo antes de darme un beso.

-Lo haré, aunque no sé para que te molestas en decírmelo –ella se giró antes de entrar en la cocina-. Por lo de la magia irlandesa y eso, digo. No tendrías que decírmelo, sabes perfectamente que volveremos –la sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa y entró en la cocina.

Me acerqué al mostrador y le extendí mi tarjeta de crédito a Robert y, mientras el pasaba la tarjeta por la máquina saqué de mi cartera un par de billetes y lo metí disimuladamente en el tarro de las propinas.

-Mi madre está loca, no sé como la podéis aguantar –dijo mientras me devolvía la tarjeta.

-De la misma forma que tú nos puedes aguantar siempre que venimos –sonreí y me incliné para besar su mejilla-. Adiós Rob.

-Hasta luego… Mary –se despidió.

Caminé hasta mi coche sin darme cuenta de que un Volvo plateado pasaba justo por mi lado a toda velocidad. Una vez en el coche, dejé las pizzas a un lado y me dispuse a volver a casa.

La casa estaba vacía, así que guardé las pizzas en el horno y lo encendí, poniéndolo a una baja temperatura para que las pizzas no se enfriasen pero tampoco se chamuscasen. Comencé a guardar la ropa en el vestidor y, cuando acabé, bajé a esperar a mis hermanas, las cuales no tardaron mucho en llegar.

-Hola chicas –las saludé y las arrastré a la cocina para comer, tenía un hambre increíble.

Me contaron su día en la biblioteca. Un día aburrido, como cualquier otro, hasta que llegaron los chicos. Las envidié, ellas les habían visto y yo, por querer ir de compras, no. Bella se hizo oficialmente amiga de Edward y entonces no pude evitar recordar lo que dijo Maggie:

-…la fuerza del amor es poderosa. Conviértete en una amiga que a la que él no pueda fallar, conviértete en la chica que lo tiene en las nubes todo el día, gánate su confianza y gánate su corazón y así obtendrás su perdón –recité de memoria-. Hoy vi a Maggie –comencé a explicar al ver sus caras reconfusión-, y bueno, se cabreó un poco conmigo y con vosotras por no visitarla más a menudo pero rápidamente nos perdonó y bueno le conté todo sobre los chicos y lo que pasaba y ella pues, me dijo eso –acabé un poco avergonzada por sus intensas miradas.

Después de eso, decidimos ir a ver a Maggie pronto y terminamos de comer. Recogimos todo en un santiamén y subimos a cambiarnos. Esta vez me tocó escoger a mi los vestidos y no dudé ni un segundo, escogí los tres vestidos negros con la parte del pecho de un color diferente y los zapatos no fueron nada difíciles, Manolo nunca me fallaba con sus zapatos y esta no era la excepción aunque me costó un poco subir a mi querida hermana mayor a unos tacones.

Mientras estábamos Rose y yo en el baño maquillándonos y peinándonos no pude evitar comentar lo extraña que estaba Bella estos días. Rose me dio la razón, preocupada y me preguntó si podría tener algo que ver con Edward.

-Creo que sí –admití igualmente preocupada.

-El otro día la vi mirando su móvil de una manera muy… extraña –comentó Rose dándose un par de toques del rimel.

-Podría… -no era necesario terminar la frase, Rose sabía a qué me refería.

-¿El móvil? Sí, es bastante posible. Tal vez estén hablando en estos momentos –afirmó Rose.

-Es verdad –admití terminando de peinarme-, no obstante, iré a comprobarlo –dije antes de salir de puntillas del saloncito de belleza que teníamos. Dejé mis zapatos al pie de la escalera y subí de puntillas. Fue entonces cuando escuché como se cerraba la puerta de la habitación de invitados.

Muy silenciosamente, me acerqué y conté hasta diez antes de abrirla con mucho cuidado. Entré dejando la puerta abierta y agudicé mi oído.

-Sí. Me parece que te estás volviendo un poquito imparcial –la escuché bromear.

Y no necesité escuchar más, todo estaba confirmado, Bella estaba terriblemente enamorada de Edward. No es que estuviera mal si no que… ¡Dios, mío! ¡Ella sufrirá!. Bajé a prisa las escaleras y me puse rápidamente los zapatos antes de entrar en el saloncito. Rose me miró y yo simplemente asentí, me acerqué para sentarme junto a ella y procedí a contárselo todo.

-Pero, como que me llamo Mary Alice Swan futura de Cullen, que haré todo lo posible para que Bella no sufra –juré mientras daba los últimos retoques.

-Estoy contigo, hermana –ofreció Rose.

-Lo sé, somos un equipo, las Swan al poder –sonreí antes de que Rose y yo fuésemos en busca de Bella.

Después de maquillar y peinar a Bella, nos subimos al coche de esta después de discutir un poco con Rose ya que quería usar su BMW m6 Cabrio* y descapotable de Rose, sí, yo era la única que tenía un coche que no era descapotable, pero no por me desagradaba mi Porsche amarillo.

Entre risas y canciones llegamos a La Push. Saludamos a nuestro primo Jake y al cumpleañero y rápidamente nos separamos. Estuve dando vueltas por entre la gente hasta que me rendí, Jazz no había venido.

Desanimada, me quité los tacones y decidí caminar por la playa desierta, excepto en la zona en la que se celebraba la fiesta. Mientra caminaba no podía evitar mirar la luz de la luna, estaba hermosa y el reflejo en el agua la hacía aun más. Continué caminando y las estrellas llamaron mi atención. Entonces, recodé a Maggie y lo que un día me dijo:

-Las estrellas son las hijas de la luna, son hermosas pero traviesas. Su luz es mágica, no dudes en pedir un deseo cuando veas una estrella fugaz. Ellas llevarán tu deseo y se encargarán de que se cumpla –recité de memoria.

-Sabias palabras –dijo una voz a mi espalda, aquella voz…

Me giré y clavé mis ojos en los suyos.

-¿Vas a pedir un deseo a alguna estrella? –preguntó con las manos en los bolsillos.

-No lo necesito –dije-. Lo que deseo se encuentra justo frente a mi.

-Pues no lo parecía este medio día, cuando te vi en la pizzería –dijo con rabia.

-¿En la pizzería? –pregunté.

-Sí, en Maggie's. Los chicos y yo habíamos ido ha coger un par de pizzas que habíamos encargado. Te vi, pero estabas tan entretenida y feliz hablando con una señora que no me atreví ha acercarme pero, después, cuando me fui y me giré para verte una última vez… te estabas besando con… _tu novio_ –finalizó Jazz celoso.

Sonreí.

-Robert no es mi novio –expliqué pacientemente-, es… ¡Oh, Dios mío! Robert no es más que mi hermano –tendría que acordarme de llamar a Robert por si acaso y contarle todo a Maggie-, solo me estaba despidiendo de él antes de volver a Seattle para recoger a Lily y Marie, mis primas.

-Yo… yo…

Me acerqué a él y lo rodeé con mis brazos.

-Eres un celoso monísimo –murmuré antes de juntar nuestros labios-, pero te perdono por ser tan guapo –sonreí.

-Suerte que soy guapo –dijo atontado mirando mis ojos y sonriendo como idiota-. Venga, demos un paseo –me ofreció su mano, pero yo opté por abrazarme a su cintura. Él rió por mi acto pero me rodeó con un brazo mientras que posaba el otro sobre mis manos entrelazadas en su cintura.

Caminamos durante largo rato, cogimos algunas conchas preciosas, pero las dejamos en la orilla. Nos sentamos en la arena y acabé tumbada sobre su torso.

-Eres guapísima –susurró antes de inclinarse y besarme lenta y tiernamente.

-¿Sabes? –Le pregunté cuando paramos para tomar aire-. Creo que me estoy enamorando.

-Que suerte, porque yo también lo creo.

**Rose POV**

No podía quitarme de la cabeza lo que me contó Alice, pero, no se si fue la euforia y la alegría de ver a Emmett o la alegría tan contagiosa de la fiesta, que me calmé y conseguí divertirme.

Después de saludar a mi desagradable pero agradable al mismo tiempo, primo Jake, saludamos a Paul, ya que era su cumpleaños. Después de eso, cada una se fue por su lado.

No encontré a Emmett por ninguna parte, así que decidí entrar en la casa de mi primo, tal vez estaría saqueando la nevera.

-Emmett –le grité al verlo abrir la nevera-, deja de comer, ven a saludarme como Dios manda y vamos a la fiesta –le regañé divertida.

Emmett se giró, estaba tan guapo, aunque él era ya guapo de por sí. Corrió hacia mi y me abrazó con sus enormes y fuertes brazos. Sus labios rozaron los míos, primero con ganas y pasión, pero después con ternura y cariño.

-Te he echado de menos, no sabes tú cuanto –murmuró contra mis labios y conmigo aun en brazos.

-Ya también a ti osito, yo también –le susurré mientras le abrazaba fuertemente.

-Lily –me llamó.

-¿Sí?

-¿Bailamos? –preguntó sonriente.

-Eso no se pregunta –le dije mientras me separaba de él y cogía su mano para salir fuera y bailar junto a los demás.

La noche se pasó volando y, cuando menos me lo esperaba, ya estaba arrastrando a Emmett por el bosque buscando un árbol que estuviera a vista de todo el mundo, entonces lo vi, era un árbol grande y robusto, era él árbol.

-Mira, ven –le dije mientras me acercaba al árbol-. Estos somos toda la familia –dije señalando las iniciales del nombre de los Quileute y mis hermanas.

-Wow, tienes una familia muy grande –dijo asombrado.

-Sí –asentí orgullosa-. Somos como una piña, siempre estamos juntos, siempre nos protegemos los unos a los otros.

-Bueno, a ti te puedo proteger yo –sonrió mientra me rodeaba con su brazo.

-En realidad creo que soy yo la que te protegerá a ti de toda mi familia cuando se enteren de que tengo novio –me burlé de él, pero me arrepentí enseguida de haber soltado aquella frase. Él nunca me pidió que fuera su novia.

-¿Novio? ¿Eso es lo que soy? –preguntó mirando fijamente mis ojos.

-Bueno, sí eso creo… aunque no me lo has pedido.

-Aun –añadió él.

-Aun –concedí.

-Entonces, permíteme que te pida ser mi novia –ofreció él.

-Está bien –dije, aunque, la verdad, en ese momento estaba ligeramente confusa.

Él se alejó un par de pasos de mi, me miró fijamente a los ojos y, con una voz terriblemente sería me dijo:

-¿Lily, mi chica enmascarada –sonreí por eso-, aceptas convertirte en mi novia y hacerme un chico enormemente feliz?

-Ya eres enorme, no creo que puedas ser lo más, pero solo por eso… acepto –sonreí y el se abalanzó a besarme.

Estuvimos largo tiempo besándonos hasta que nos separamos para tomar aire.

-¿Puedo? –preguntó Emmett señalando el árbol.

-Claro –dije confusa, sin saber que se proponía.

Se apartó un par de pasos de mí y se agachó hasta que encontró una piedra bastante afilada. Se puso en pie, se acercó al árbol y puso su inicial en el tronco ayudándose por la piedra.

-Ya está –dijo con una sonrisa cuando terminó de escribir una "E" sobre la corteza del árbol.

Le sonreí, tomé su mano y volvimos a la fiesta con los demás. Pero, para desgracia mía, ya era la hora y, por mucho que quise evitarlo, Alice llegó y me devolvió al mundo real.

-Lily, la hora –dijo antes de marcharse en busca de Bella.

-Hasta pronto osito –le susurré junto a sus labios.

Me besó tiernamente antes de dejarme marchar.

-Hasta muy pronto, osita mía –le escuché decir cuando subí al coche junto a mis hermanas.

*No se mucho de coches (en realidad no sé nada, de nada), pero solo decir que ese coche es preciosos pero que no existe en color rojo. Lo digo por si lo buscáis en Google y os extrañáis de no encontrarlo en color rojo.

* * *

**Sí, Alice está loca y bueno... ais, espero que os haya gustado... me merezco que no me dejéis ningún review pero en fin...**

**Bueno, esta semana posiblemente suba un capi de Mi Historia de Amor (a la que provablemente cambie el nombre), pero no os aseguro nada porque hoy he tenido un examen, mañana tengo otro, pasado visita al médico (al oculista, para los que sean cotillas como yo) y jueves el temido examen de física y química... ¡recen por mi!**

**¡Vivan las cursis!**

**Cris.**


	11. Playas y proposiciones

**_Dislaimer: _**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los cojo prestados y juego con ellos =)_

**_Summary: _**_Tres hermanas y una promesa: vengase, ser las chicas más calientes sin revelar su identidad hasta la graduación. ¿Que sucederá cuando los Cullen aparezcan? ¿Romper la promesa y ser felices? o ¿Cumplir su promesa y sufrir? ¿Y cuando se sepa la verdad?_

_

* * *

_

Está temblando de arriba a bajo, sabe que los Vulturis la están buscando, no obstante, se acerca al escenario, saluda al público con una voz que intenta no ser temblorosa, peor fracasa en el intento y no son solo sus manos y piernas las que tiemblan. Mira a ambos lado de nuevo, nada.

Se aclara la garganta e intenta hablar, esta vez si que no le tiembla la voz.

-Lo siento mucho, el instituto pudo conmigo y... estuve a punto de colapsar. Una serie de echos me hicieron estar completamente de bajón y, a pesar de todo, me han quedado tres materias: tecnología, música y dibujo, sí, podéis reíros porque son las más fáciles (en teoría). Bueno aqui traigo otro capítulo pero antes quiero agradecer por sus reviews tan maravillosos a: **karin cullen, maria mok, yeraldin23, Tata XOXO, adriene cullen , me D **(x2) (Gracias por las sugerencias, las tendré en cuenta... en realidad no es una hermana adoptiva de verdad, es una amiga, pero como me cae tan bien pues la he adopatado -imaginariamente- como mi hermana jajaja, bueno ahora no puedo leer mucho pero si encuentro algún momento lo leeré, lo prometo!)**, Cris Cullen Black **(ya somos dos, yo estoy con el cerebro al menos 20%, vamos que me va a estallar, menos mal que el jueves terminé con TODOS los examenes, de momento... pronto llega la tercera evaluación, la mas importante)**, Monii-lunadawn** **, darky1995, heewelss, Catta g, miadharu28, YOO xDD , nany87, Lunita Black27, lax gabytaxx, UpsetMikaylaCullen **(Cómo k nada de nada? y esto? jajaja)**, julesgomez.**

**-**Y, antes de volver a irme os pido una pequeña ayudita: ¡ayudarme porfa que no se como continuarlo!

Finaliza, mira a ambos lados y vuelve a esconderse antes de que Felix o Dimitri la encuentren.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Playas y Porposiciones**

**...**

Dejé el último libro en su sitio. Me acerqué a la mesa, aparté una silla y me dejé caer sobre esta. Estaba agotada, estas últimas dos semanas habían sido agotadoras, habíamos tenidos que colocar un nuevo envío de libros y, justo cuando creíamos haber acabado un nuevo envío de libros y cuentos infantiles seguido por nuevos números atrasados de revistas, CDs de música y más películas.

Con todo, apenas habíamos podido salir de la biblioteca, lo que significaba que tampoco habíamos visto a los chicos.

El viernes habíamos acudido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Paul en La Push. Había sido una fiesta increíble, la mejor a la que habíamos acudido yo y mis hermanas alguna vez en la reserva Quileute. El tiempo en la fiesta pasó volando cuando me encontré con Edward. La música, la luz de las estrellas, las olas del mar… tan solo habían hecho de aquella noche una noche mágica.

Y por fin, después de tanto trabajo porfin teníamos un descanso. Habíamos decidido no ir a ninguna fiesta este fin de semana, así que optamos por irnos a la playa junto a nuestro primo Jake a pasar el sábado y el domingo aprovechando el sol de La Push.

Y ahora mismo me encontraba cerrando una pequeña mochila en la que había metido mi pijama, dos pantalones (unos cortos y otros largos, ambos vaqueros), una par de camisas y algo de rompa interior.

-¿Estás lista Bella? –la voz de Alice me llegó desde la escalera.

-Saliendo –reí mientras cerraba a mi espalda la puerta de mi habitación y me dirigía a las escaleras.

-Ya era hora –murmuró una muy malhumorada Rose.

-Arg, como se nota que no has dormido bien estos últimos días –la gruñí de vuelta.

Rose se giró y me miró entrecerrando sus ojos color azul zafiro. La de volví la mirada irritada: yo también había estado completamente estresada durante estos días con la gran cantidad de paquetes que habían llegado.

-Ya chicas, por favor, parad. Las tres estamos muy cansadas y con los nervios a flor de piel. No hagamos algo de lo que luego nos podamos arrepentir-. Las manos de Alice nos separaron y nos arrastraron hasta la camioneta.

-Tienes razón, Al –dije mientras me sentaba en el asiento del conductor.

-Sí –asintió Rose dejándose caer en el asiento del medio.

Alice se sentó al lado y encendió la radio. Rápidamente, la camioneta cogió un ambiente calmado y divertido.

_I know you want me I made it obvious that I want you too_

_So put it on me_

_Let's remove the space between me and you_

_Now rock your body (oow)_

_Damn I like the way that you move_

_So give it to me (oooh)_

_Cause I already know what you wanna do_

Empezamos a cantar la canción de Enrique Iglesias mientras abríamos las ventanas dejando que el aire entrara y moviera nuestras melenas, despeinándonos por completo. Nos habíamos asegurado de salir de Forks antes de hacer nada que nos pudiera poner en evidencia como las chicas de la noche que éramos.

Por mi mente pasó un solo nombre: Edward. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Lo estaría pasando bien? ¿Se acordaría de mí? ¿Por qué no me había llamado durante todo este tiempo? ¿Le habría pasado algo y por eso no llamaba? ¿Se encontraba mal, herido?.

Sacudí la cabeza y me obligué a relajarme e intentar apartar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Lo más probable fuera que Edward estuviera ocupado, ayudando a Esme o a Carlisle o preparándose para el nuevo y último curso que empezaríamos dentro de tres semanas y media. Tendría un montón de cosas que hacer y, además, me había llamado hace poco y la había dicho que estaba ocupada trabajando en la tienda de mi tía y que no podríamos hablar hasta dentro de algún tiempo.

Sonreí y tomé aire, tranquila y relajada. Pasaron y par de canciones más y finalmente, llegamos a La Push.

-Hey Jakie –llamé a mi primo con el nombre que tanto odia, pero el me miró y comprendió que estaba bromeando… y me devolvió la jugada.

-Hey Bellsie –dijo burlonamente.

Arrugué la nariz, tan solo oírlo me ponía enferma.

-Hola primas –saludó a Rose y Alice.

Después de saludarse, pincharse y reírse, saludamos al tío Billy y dejamos las cosas en su sitio antes de irnos a la playa.

Rose cogió un vestido blanco de playa, Alice uno verde y yo uno morado, nuestros bañadores a juego, al igual que nuestras chanclas. Cogimos las toallas, un par de sombrillas de playa, las cremas de sol y unas gafas de sol para cada una.

Después de tener todo, nos despedimos de Jake y Billy y nos echamos una carrera hasta la playa, pero no la que se encontraba al lado de la casa de tío Billy y Jake si no a otra un poco más apartada de la casa, una a la que solíamos ir siempre, se encontraba oculta pero daba el sol y apenas pasaba alguien.

Como es normal, yo llegué la última y fui la encargada de poner las sobrillas mientras mis hermanas extendían las toallas y se echaban la crema de sol por el cuerpo.

No tardé mucho en poner las dos sobrillas, tenía ya cogido el truquillo ya que siempre me tocaba a mi poner las sombrillas, a si que ya estaba acostumbrada a que siempre me pasara lo mismo. Al acabar Alice me echó la crema por la espalda y yo me la terminé de echar por el resto del cuerpo.

Caminé lentamente hasta la orilla y metí un poco el pie. Estaba templada, un poco tirando para fría, pero no estaba tan mal.

-¿Cómo está el agua, Bells? –preguntó Alice acercándose ha mi lado.

-Está bien –la respondí mientras me adentraba al agua poco a poco hasta que me cubría la cintura- ¿Ves? –la indiqué.

-Ais, que envidia, espérame –dijo corriendo a dejar sus gafas de sol que la cubrían media cara, pero la quedaban muy bien. Metió un poco el pie y sentí como el pequeño escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, reí y ella me miró mal pero en vez de decir algo se acercó poco a poco hasta donde yo estaba y luego exclamó-: ¡Está genial! –mientras chapoteaba un poco y me lanzaba el agua hacia a mi.

-Hey –me quejé y la lancé un poco de agua a ella y, en menos de dos segundos se armó una guerra en la cual ambas acabamos bajo el agua.

Subimos rápidamente hasta la superficie riendo un poco. Miramos a la orilla y vimos como Rose se encontraba leyendo una revista de moda y tomando en sol.

-Rose, anda, vente aquí con nosotras. ¡El agua está buena! –la invitó Alice.

Nuestra hermana apartó la revista unos segundos, levantó sus gafas de sol y nos miró fijamente durante unos segundos, después dejó las gafas tal y como estaban y volvió a centrar su atención en su revista.

-Aburrida –susurramos ambas a la vez Alice y yo.

Entonces Alice y yo nos miramos la una a la otra. Miramos los dos cubos que habíamos traído para limpiarnos la arena al salir de la playa y volvimos a mirar a nuestra hermana. Ambas sonreímos y sigilosamente salimos del agua, cogimos los cubos y los llenamos de agua.

Alice por la derecha, yo por la izquierda, nos acercamos muy lentamente, poco a poco, paso a paso, intentando que Rose no se diera cuenta de nada. Pero se debió de extrañar ya que no hacíamos nada de ruido, miró a la playa, pero no nos encontró. Miró a su alrededor y abrió la boca pero, para cuando iba a gritar ya era demasiado tarde: estaba empapada de pies a cabeza.

-Isabella Marie, Mary Alice –gritó levantándose.

Alice y yo nos echamos a reír pero no nos dejamos doblegar por la risa y corrimos por toda la playa intentando que nuestra loca hermana rubia no nos cogiera para vengarse de nosotras. Pero fue imposible ya que no solo Alice y yo, si no que también Rose, caímos a la arena doblándonos de risa. Y Rose se tuvo que meter irremediablemente en la playa para quitarse todo el arena.

Recogimos todo excepto las toallas ya que queríamos secarnos al sol antes de irnos. Y entonces oímos esas voces gritando nuestros… "nombres".

-Marie, Lily, Mary –gritaron tres voces al mismo tiempo.

Asustadas alzamos la vista para encontrarnos, ni más ni menos, que con los apuestos hermanos Cullen: Emmett, Jasper y sí, Edward. Los tres, vestidos con ajustados bañadores que poco dejaban a la imaginación, y una camisa de manga corta de Ralf Lauren.

Y, como hermanas trillizas que éramos, de forma que parecíamos gemelas idénticas, corrimos y recogimos todo, echamos a correr hacia el bosque.

¿Por qué? La respuesta era más que obvia: no teníamos las máscaras, íbamos con poca ropa y la forma en la que nos habían llamado… era obvio que esperarían encontrarse con "ellas" en vez de nosotras.

Corrimos y corrimos hasta llegar a casa de nuestro tío Billy. La casa estaba vacía, gracias a Dios.

Nos dejamos caer al suelo, nos miramos y nos echamos a llorar por la mierda que era esta situación.

Estaba terminando de preparar la gran cena cuando sonó mi móvil. Sue me miró y asintió ocupándose ella de terminar de preparar la cena para gran parte de la manada que hoy se encontraba en la casa de tío Billy.

-¿Sí? –pregunté una vez bajé el último peldaño de la casa.

-¿Marie? –esa voz…

-¿Edward?

-Hola

-Hola –respondí mientras me acercaba al bosque.

-¿Cómo estas? Hace mucho que no hablamos –preguntó buscando una vía que le llevara al tema del que tantas ganas tenía de hablar, yo lo sabía así que le hice un favor y evité que preguntara y que yo pudiera ser descubierta.

-Bien, ayer acabamos con un encargo grande y hoy estuvimos haciendo un par de ellos durante toda la mañana, por la tarde nos llegó otro encargo, pero este no nos mantuvo tan ocupados aquí en Seattle. Hace un rato cerramos y nos dirigimos a cenar a un restaurante. ¿Qué tal tú?

-Oh, bien, me alegro. Yo… yo también estoy bien. He estado muy ocupado ayudando con unas cosas a Esme, la mudanza continua viento en popa a toda vela –ambos reímos-, además, quería ayudar un poca a Carlisle con su nuevo trabajo aquí en Forks. Hoy hemos hecho una pequeña escapada a La Push, a la primera playa pero hace poco volvimos para cenar.

-¡Que bien! Espero que lo hayas pasado bien, he oido hablar muy bien de esa playa pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad de ir –dije librándome de un pequeño peso pero cargando a mi corazón con otro aun más pesado.

-¿Nunca, en serio? –preguntó asombrado.

-Sí, enserio.

-Pues un día te tendré que traer y enseñártela, es preciosa. Las calas, las playas y el agua no está tan fría como la gente dice –comenzó a explicar, emocionado.

Me tragué la risa.

-Me encantaría que me llevaras alguna vez –solté.

-Pues te llevaré, lo prometo pero con una condición…

-¿Cual? –pregunté intrigada.

-Que vengas a la fiesta que vamos a organizar mis hermanos y yo.

-¿Cuando?

-Dentro de dos semanas, en nuestra casa –dijo rápidamente.

-Lo tengo que hablar con las chicas, pero seguro que iremos.

-Genial –se alegró y no pude evitar reírme de su entusiasmo-. Bueno me tengo que ir, que duermas bien.

-Si sueño contigo seguro que sí –le dije-, espero que duermas bien.

-Seguro que sí, ya nos veremos… en nuestros sueños.

-Entonces, hasta pronto –me despedí.

-Hasta pronto –concedió con una risita.

Suspiré y entré de nuevo a la casa de tío Billy y ayudé a Sue con la comida. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar, comencé a poner la mesa y volví a la cocina para ayudar a Sue a llevar la comida a la mesa. Para cuando llevamos los últimos platos, todos estaban sentados en la mesa, mis hermanas incluidas.

-Todos aquí como gatos, al olor de la sardina, eeh –se quejó Sue con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Al contrario Sue, somos como lobos al olor de las ovejas –bromeó Jake mientras me cogía de la cintura-. Vamos, prima sienta tu culo y a comer –dijo mientras me empujaba en la silla que había junto a él.

-Bueno familia –dijo Billy después de terminar el postre mirando a Sue-, tengo una noticia que daros.

-Sí –gritó Alice-, ¡Oh, lo sabía, lo sabía! –comenzó a botar en su sitio.

Todos, o al menos la mayoría, lo sabíamos. Era más que obvia la química entre el tío Billy y Sue y tambien estaba feliz y con ganas de saltar pera en cambio le di un pequeño codazo a mi hermana.

-¡Ouch! –se quejó y me miró mal y con la amenaza de devolverme el golpe, La lancé una mirada de _no lo arruines_ y entonces ella comprendió y cerró la boca.

-Bueno, como sabéis –continuó el tío lanzándome una mirada de agradecimiento-, Sue y yo estamos muy unidos y bueno… esto… eh…

-Oh, viejo, suéltalo –le dijo Jake bromeando.

-La pedí que se casara conmigo –soltó Billy mirando feliz a Sue.

Todos gritamos felices y les dimos la enhorabuena a la feliz pareja.

-Hey hermanita –dijo Jake acercándose cada vez más a Leah-, lo nuestro es incesto.

Leah rió pero le besó en los labios.

-Eh, lobo –le llamó la atención su padre-, no es incesto, que me case con Sue no significa que vaya a adoptar a Leah y Seth, aunque ambos saben que forman parte de esta familia.

-Oh, viejo, le has quitado todo la emoción a esto –dijo Jake de broma.

-Bueno, pero nosotros podemos devolverle la emoción, ¿no es así? –susurró Leah en su oído.

-Hey, buscaros una habitación –les gritó Rose lanzándoles una servilleta de papel con forma de pelota.

-Estamos en nuestra casa, si no te gusta lo que ves ahí tienes la puerta –dijo mientras se pegaba más a Leah.

-Jake, que te largues –le gritamos las tres.

-Sí, será mejor. No quiero que vuestros ojos virginales vean como le meto…

-Jake –gritamos

-La lengua a mi novia, hasta el fondo –rió mientras él y Leah se perdían de nuestra vista.

-Este chico nunca va a cambiar, menos mal que Billy y Sue van a su bola y no se han enterado de nada… -nos susurró Ali a Rose y a mi.

Ambas asentimos y nos reímos. Ayudamos a recoger y finalmente nos dirigimos de vuelta a nuestro cuarto para poder descansar.

El domingo pasó muy rápido, celebramos nuevamente la futura boda de mi tío Billy y mi futura tía Sue, pasamos un rato en la playa y, finalmente volvimos al mundo real.

-Estoy agotada –dije mientras me dejaba caer en el sofá, pero me levanté rápidamente para ayudar a guardar todo.

**¿?POV**

Caminé lentamente por el pasillo, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

-Rose, Alice –oí a Bella llamarnos a mi hermana y a mi. Rápidamente me escondí detrás de una de las enormes cortinas de grueso satén que cubrían las ventanas del techo hasta rozar el suelo con suaves y finos hilillos.

Bella, al no recibir respuesta alguna de mi hermana o mía, corrió escaleras arriba a su habitación mientras decía algo así como "vía libre para llamadas". Sí, mi hermana estaba loca.

Cuando Bella cerró de un portazo su cuarto, salí de mi escondite y miré a ambos lado vigilando que mi otra hermana no estuviera cerca.

Nada por aquí…

Nada por allá…

Eché a correr escaleras abajo y, en menos que canta un gallo ya me encontraba en la entrada de la casa poniéndome mi chaqueta con capucha. Salí y me interné en el bosque de alrededor de la casa.

Giré un par de veces hasta llegar al árbol con un corazón tallado en él. Aquel era el lugar donde habíamos quedado para vernos. Donde él me había citado.

-Bu –sopló su voz en mi oído mientras sus manos me agarraban rápidamente por la cintura.

-Idiota –me quejé-, menudo susto me has pegado.

Él sonrió ignorando el "idiota" y mirando mis ojos fijamente como si fueran dos estrellas en medio de una oscura noche de tormenta… vale, sí: me había vuelto cursi, pero todo es culpa de el amor y ese angelito que va de aquí para allá en pañales con un carcaj lleno de flechitas con punta en forma de corazón que hace que te enamores, es decir, Cupido.

-Has venido –susurró sin apartar sus hermosos ojos de los mío.

-¿Y que esperabas? No podía aguantas un minuto más sin verte, a sido un fin de semana muy largo sin saber nada de ti –susurré mientras nuestras caras se iban acercando más y más a cada instante.

-Aquel día en la playa estabas preciosa y hoy no te quedas atrás. Eres tan hermosa… eres tú –su cálido aliento acarició mis labios al mismo tiempo que su mano acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Sí, soy yo –musité justo antes de que nuestros labios se juntaran en un tímido y cálido beso lleno de cariño, amor y magia, como la noche estrellada que había sobre nosotros.

-Te quiero –susurré contra sus labios.

-No tanto como yo a ti –respondió antes de volver a justar nuestros labios en un beso de verdadero amor, uno que no había sentido nunca antes, excepto ahora… con _él_.


End file.
